


Fear of the Truth

by Hao



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Artistic Takumi, Centered around Takumi mostly, Dirty Talk, Dominant Leo/Submissive Takumi, First Time, It takes a while but there is smut, Leo had dominant tendencies, Leo knows he wants it so he does it anyway, Light BDSM, Light and Dark magic works differently here, M/M, NO rape, Nightmares, Plot with Porn/Porn with Plot, Sacred Weapons have Spirits, Slight Xander/Ryoma, Takumi falls into a submissive mindset without knowing, Takumi has Self Confidence Issues, Takumi likes Leo he just denies it, lots of smut, possessive leo, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hao/pseuds/Hao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi works as hard as he can to be seen by his family and those around him, and when he learns the Nohrian Family is coming to visit in a days time he's not exactly thrilled. What's more it turns out a blonde man from his latest dreams is real and he feels like what happened in said dreams will never be real. Turns out he was wrong, it'll just take a bit of persuading from said blonde to get him to open up a bit.<br/>(Currently ironing out errors, if there's anything you want to see in the sequel pm me-H)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first fic I've written in a long time I like constructive criticism so if you have anything to say go ahead and say it but don't be rude.  
> Leo and Takumi are just the cutest and I like the idea of Leo being this dominant prince and Takumi being pretty much unable to deny what the other wants because it's what he wants.  
> Also my writing to me feels like I'm all over the place and can't focus on a single thing, so if that's not the case can you let me know? Anyway I've said enough, enjoy!

It is quiet in the archery range, one sakura tree blossoming in the distance the petals floating past and some getting caught in silver hair. Arms relaxed as a string is pulled back, the feathers of an arrow between three slender fingers. The other hand held a wooden but strong and firm yumi. A slow sigh leaves slight pink lips as the arrow is released and flies towards the red and white target, and like a knife through soft butter, splits the arrow already on the center of the target.  


The 2nd Prince of Hoshido, Takumi, walked up to the target and observed the target with a look of dissatisfaction. He couldn't help it, for years he's been pushing himself to prove he deserved to be a member of the Hoshidan royal family. He wasn't Ryoma, a natural leader and highly skilled swordsman, chosen by the Sacred Weapon Raijinto. He can't ride a Pegasus like Hinoka, who's skilled with the naginata, determined to protect others. He's not gentle like Sakura, who works to heal others. Heck, Azura isn't even blood related to them, and her ability to sing and inspire her allies get's her more attention than him.  
What would it take to make them see him, make the other nobles listen to his opinions like they do Ryoma and Hinoka. What would it take to make their people to see that he's more than a spoiled prince, that he truly cares and that he works just as hard as his siblings do?

What would it take for him to be wanted?

What would it take for the nightmares of being abandoned go away?

What would it take to be recognized?

To be seen……..?

To be loved?

“B-big brother?” A soft voice broke Takumi out of his thoughts, bringing him back from the dark void his thoughts were dragging him through.  
He spun around and saw familiar red hair, cut below the chin with a healing rod in hand. “Oh Sakura, it's you.”  


“S-sorry if I startled you.” The second princess walked up to her older brother and took a look at the split arrow. “Oh wow, did you do this?” She asked smiling in wonder as she pointed at the broken arrow. Then she realized what she asked and put her arm down blushing slightly in embarrassment, “S-sorry, that was a dumb question.” She smiled slightly as she looked back at him, “It's amazing Takumi, I knew that if anyone could it's you.”  


The word 'lies' echoed throughout the prince's head. He knew his little sister didn't lie, but he couldn't stop it. All he could hear was the criticism from others, how his older siblings wouldn't be impressed, that nothing would ever impress them, and gain their approval. The silver haired prince forced a proud smile, he wasn't going to be weak, he would stand tall as the prince he is. “Of course I could! I'm just that good!” He walked over to the stand where the yumi's were held and placed the one he used on the rack and laid the quiver down next to it. “So what is it?”  


“Huh?” The girl's head tilts to the side looking confused.  


“I'm assuming you wouldn't come to the archery range just to see me.” To him it felt like the statement couldn't be any truer, Sakura is training as a Shrine Maiden, highly respected, she helps people. Why would she come visit him while he trains when she had better things to do.  


“I would to!” She yelled, and gasped covering her mouth at having shouted. “I'm s-sorry, it's just that, it's always interesting watching you work with a yumi. Y-you're always so focused and you work so hard. You're the best archer in the entire army!” 

The younger prince looked away as a blush rose in his cheeks, “It takes a lot of practicing, if Setsuna gave even half of her concentration on it she would surpass me.” He said quietly looking at the floor, he knew he was nothing special, anybody could rise to his skill level.  


Sakura shook her head furiously, grabbing Takumi's arm and getting his attention again. “That's not true! Setsuna is good with a yumi, but you're on a whole other level!” Takumi looked at her with wide eyes, a small warm feeling in his chest, and finally a small, but real smile came upon his lips.  


“Thank you sister.”  


“Y-your welcome big brother. Oh and by the way, Ryoma was looking for you, apparently he needs to talk to you in his room”  


Takumi thanked her and left to go find his older brother in silence, his thoughts swirling in his head. Ryoma was a busy person, working so hard to bring peace for Hoshido, to end the hostility between them and Nohr, for all the good it would do. Despite the death of the former King Garon barely a year ago, hostility between the two countries have faded only slightly. Ryoma and the Crowned Prince in Nohr, Xander have gotten along the few times they met, but the other Hoshidans are skeptical, they don't see the Nohrians anything else but people who can only live in shadows. Their skin burns in daylight far too quickly to be normal, and their eyes can hardly handle the sunlight.

The People of Shadows is what their called, for that's the only place they can live in.

To even further push at the people's paranoia, the Nohrian royal family is rumored to be able to wield the shadows themselves. Takumi himself doesn't believe it, both royal families have the blood of the opposite dragon, Hoshido has Dawn, and Nohr has Dusk. If Nohr's dusk dragon gives the Nohrian royal family the ability to control such things surely there would be something similar for them?  


“There you are Takumi, I've been needing to speak to you about something.”  


The silver haired prince stopped walking and looked up, at his elder brother, his katana ever at his side. “Big brother, what is so important?”  


The High Prince looked around and walked into his room, Takumi followed, his stomach sinking. Ryoma isn't the type to keep secrets, at least the important ones. Once the door was closed, the redhead leaned against the wall with a sigh and looked over at his brother. “How much do you know about the Nohrian family?”  


With a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged and said, “Not much, I've only heard rumors and you've only really gotten to know Prince Xander.”  


Another sigh escaped the High Prince, which made his younger brother even more nervous. “I should have told you when you questioned about Raijinto and the other sacred weapons, but I figured you were too young to hear this. But now...”  


“Now what? What does this even have to do with Nohr?” The 2nd prince questioned.  


“Let me start this way...there's more to our dragon blood than you know.” The Prince started.  


“What are you talking about? We can use dragon veins, we all know this.” The second prince broke in.  


The High Prince shook his head at his younger brother, “I'm not talking about the veins. I'm talking about something much deeper.” Takumi raised an eyebrow skeptically, not even sure what's going on anymore. “You've heard of the rumors about Prince Xander and his siblings being able to...wield shadows?”  


This made Takumi put a hand over his mouth to cover a snort, “I've heard, but I'm sure none of it is true. It sounds so ridiculous.”  


Ryoma had a look of seriousness on it. “I'm afraid it's the opposite, at first I had my doubts but when I turned 16 our father told me the truth. It is true for them, and it would be the similar with us and the light that we are surrounded with, but we aren't as...connected with it.”  


Takumi shook his head, his hair swinging wildly, “I don't understand. You're saying that Prince Xander and his family can control...Dark Magic, for whatever reason and we can't control...Light Magic because we can't connect with it?” He was having a hard time understanding, he was never any good with magic to begin with, but hearing how he would have an inherited ability with an unheard of magic just didn't sound real.  


“It's not that we can't connect with it,” Ryoma started again, “We are, but not enough normally that we can use it, it would be the same for them if it wasn't for the fact that they are always surrounded by darkness. They can't walk in the light without it overwhelming them after long periods of time. We can walk in both the light and the dark and not suffer, so we are limited in the connection.” He places his hand on the handle of his sacred katana. “However that connection is strengthened when one wields one of the sacred weapons depending on it's origin, Raijinto was made here in Hoshido, so my connection with light is stronger than it was before. Xander's Siegfried was made in Nohr, so his connection and ability to wield it is strengthened. Not that it matters,” the prince chuckles “He hardly ever uses it, I only saw him use it once and well...”  


Takumi blinked and his eyes widened when he noticed the very...very…. very light blush that would have gone unnoticed if he didn't have the keen eye sight that came from years of practice. He sputtered his own face turning pink as he blinked at his brother in surprise. “Wait...you and Prince Xander-!?”  


“No!” Ryoma shouted obviously seeing where his little brother was going, “He just gave me an...example. That's all.”  


The silver haired prince just shook his head and let out a big sigh, “Alright, fine. I won't question your choices in life.” He muttered to himself about something and looked back at his brother. “Okay, so why are you telling me all of this now?”  


Ryoma gave Takumi a smile, such a strange smile, that told Takumi that he wasn't gonna get the full truth. That more secrets were going to be kept from him. “Because Prince Xander and his siblings will be visiting for a few days and they are bringing something very important.”  


“What is it?”  


The redhead chuckled and walked up to his brother and ruffled his hair, “You'll find out soon enough, it just reminded me that I should go over this with you, that's all. I've got some business to take care of before they arrive tomorrow. See you at dinner little brother.” And with that the High Prince left the room with Takumi trying to fix his hair and glaring at his brother's back letting out a huff.  


'Great, Nohrians are visiting, apparently they have magical abilities that doesn't involve tomes, and it turns out I'll never be able to amount to Ryoma.'  


Leaving his brother's room he decided to go to his room to think on what he has been told. Finally arriving to his room he collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling blankly trying to absorb the information. He wasn't afraid of the power they had, in fact it made shudder go down his spine and he hated himself for it. He was a prince, he didn't bow to anyone yet the thought of someone with power like that made his cheeks heat up a bit.  


Takumi grabbed his hair and yelled, “Aargh! I'm not...” He turned on his side and stared out the window disgusted with himself. He should be thinking about what Ryoma told him about the sacred weapons connection and what the possible reason for Prince Xander's visit could be. Heck he could be thinking about his next training session or something but here he was, thinking about… “No, I need to stop,” the prince shot up and looked around his room for something to keep him occupied. He saw the sketch book Hinoka and Sakura had gotten for his last birthday that he used on occasion. He grabbed it and something to draw with and got to work letting his mind wander onto a blank page. But as he stared at the page his eyelids became heavy and before he knew it everything went dark.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

It felt like he was suffocating, the shadows around him thickening. It's not pitch black, but various of dark blues, purples, grays mixing and separating. There were indistinguishable whispers, making him shudder and fall to his knees. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he was filled with self loathing.  


Useless…  


Unwanted…  


Weak…  


A Failure…  


“SHUT UP!!” He yelled into the empty air, he started shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself, as if in an attempt to keep himself from falling apart. There was a glow of light, opening his eyes, he couldn't find the source of it. It was there but...he was the only thing in the empty space.  


“Shh...It's alright, you're not alone.”  


The voice was unfamiliar, but something inside him registered it, a pair of arms wrapping around him and his back met a firm and warm chest. Involuntarily he relaxed into the arms as the shadows lightened, breathing became easier, the whispers quieting and the loathing faded. The glowing dimmed, the darkness almost felt...comforting now.  


“I won't leave you”  


Hesitantly, he turned around and saw blonde hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He raised a shaking hand and touched the stranger's left cheek with only the tips of his fingers, as if the person would disappear.  


The stranger chuckled and leaned in closer, “You're cute.” He tucked a few strands of silver hair behind the owner's ear, and placed the same hand on a reddening cheek.  
Amber eyes closed when the soft hand made contact with his cheek, and felt himself lean closer to the blonde stranger, feeling strangely at peace with this.  


“Takumi...”  


'Huh?'  


“Are you in there little brother?”  


'Hinoka?'  


He pulled back and opened his eyes, the stranger gone and surrounded by darkness. He felt the presence behind him again, lips to his ear and a warm breath, “Wake up Takumi.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Takumi opened his eyes to him laying on his stomach on his bed, his sketch book next to him. There was insisting knocking on his door as he pushed himself up, covering his eyes as a wave of dizziness descended upon him. As it passed he sat back at looked around blinking rapidly.  
He was back in his room, the sun hadn't set yet but it was lower than it was when he was training earlier. He looked down at his sketch book the page blank as it was when he opened it. He had fallen asleep?  


“Takumi!” His older sister, Hinoka yelled before throwing the door open not looking very happy. “I've been calling you for the last five minutes! Everyone else has already gathered for dinner, come on!” She grabbed her brother's elbow not noticing his dazed expression as she dragged him out of the room.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“S-so when do you think Prince Xander, Corrin and the others will arrive tomorrow?” Sakura asked as she picked up some noodles with her chopsticks.  


Corrin….the 2nd prince had forgotten about him. When the former King of Nohr still lived he had the middle child of their family taken. After the King's death Prince Xander brought Corrin here to meet his blood related family. Whatever had blocked his memories was removed and he spent a month in Hoshido, before making the decision to head back to Nohr, unable to abandon his adoptive siblings, he made a promise to write and visit again.  


Whether he wrote or not Takumi doesn't know. He never received a letter from his so called older brother, if Ryoma or the others did he never heard. The fact that none of them seemed angry at the adoptive Prince of Nohr he figured they never bothered to fill him in.  


“If Orochi is to be believed a good hour before sunset,” Ryoma said.  


“I hope she was right about it being cloudy enough for them to be alright for their visit.” Azura said softly as she set her chopsticks down, her food finished.  


“Yeah, according to Corrin's letter,” Well that solves his theory that they didn't care enough to tell him, “As long as it's not direct sunlight they'll be fine.” Hinoka said waving her chopsticks about.  


The silver haired prince remained quiet throughout the conversation, taking a few bites here and there. He knew he shouldn't waste food but he just couldn't find the appetite. It made his stomach stir uncomfortably that his family simply didn't seem to care at his unusual silence. Should he say something? What would he say? Would it be of any use?  


“Oh! Takumi managed to perfectly split an arrow today! I-it was so cool!” Sakura broke through his thoughts for the second time that day, her voice sounding so excited.  


“Really? That's impressive Takumi.” Ryoma giving an approval nod at his younger brother, making the corners of his mouth perk up slightly.  


“Yeah, and when I'm Priestess I'm gonna learn to use a Yumi as well, when that happens will you teach me Takumi?” Sakura asked blushing lightly at her excitement.  


“I...I don't now, I don't think I'd be that good of a teacher.” The prince scratched his cheek lightly fighting down a blush.  


“Oh don't be like that Takumi, I'm sure you'll be a great teacher, and Sakura would be learning from the best, just do it.” Hinoka exclaimed putting a hand on Takumi's shoulder.  


Hearing the praise, he couldn't stop his pride from swelling a bit as he straightened his back and smirked. “Sure why not, just let me know when you want to start.” His little sister nodded quickly clapping her hands together. His smiled softened.  


He didn't know how, but seeing his sister so happy brought the face of the mysterious man from his strange dream back to his mind. Instead of making him warm, a strange coldness and longing swelled inside him, his good mood fading. He looked down at his half eaten food, whatever appetite he had at the start was gone. “If you'll excuse me,” he pushed out of his seat and stood up, “I'm done eating.” He kept up the facade of being confident, he didn't want to worry them, he couldn't even understand what was wrong.  


As he started to walk away, a serene voice spoke up. “Are you alright Takumi? You hardly touched your food.”  


He had long gotten past his problems with Azura, when Ryoma made it clear that he wanted peace with Nohr, he had to learn to come to grips with them and get past his anger and hatred. He spent many awkward moments with Azura trying to make conversation and act like a brother. When they finally got to an understanding all that hatred slowly went away. 

But at the moment he couldn't handle being worried about, his walls went up. He stiffened and the cold front that he used for strangers and unfamiliar people was set in place. “I'm fine.” He spat, his voice cold as steel and all but ran out of the room without another look back.  


“What's up with him?”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

His door slammed shut as he slid down onto the floor, taking a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He knew he will have to apologize to the songstress at some point but all he wanted to do right now was think about that strange dream. Standing up, he walked to his bed and knelt down taking out a small journal from under it.  


When he was a kid, his nightmares started to become severe enough to the point where he couldn't even sleep. Queen Mikoto gave him a journal to write his dreams in. He could never bring himself to talk about them, he hated to seem weak over some stupid dreams. So whenever he had a dream that he felt he should get out in some way he would write it down in the book to help clear his mind. Over time it just became a habit, he had a dream he would write it down. He has a dream that made him blush and become uncomfortable (You know where I'm getting at) he would write his thoughts. Every now and then he would include a little sketch of a detail that popped out in his head.  


Opening the book he started scribbling every detail he could remember, the non-sensible whispers down to the mystery man who comforted him. The man in his dreams made him feel weird, and he couldn't understand why. It was strange enough that his head conjured up someone to comfort him when most of the time he would only wake up was when it became too much. But it was a stranger… his heart was beating faster at the thought of him. He remembered every detail from where his hair parted down to his sharp brown eyes.  


He teared out a page out of his sketch book and went to work putting the image on paper. He knew that it was stupid that he was focusing on a figment of his imagination, but he couldn't help it. He was latching onto the one person who made him feel safe, and...wanted.  


Realizing what was happening, he sat back and closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and tried gathered himself. He had to stay calm and think clearly. The dream meant nothing. That man doesn't exist. It was all a figment of his imagination. It wasn't REAL. None of it was. He had to see this because he wasn't going to be swept away by a fantasy.  


Seeing the half sketched page he folded it up, placed it in his journal and tossed it under his bed and left his room.  


There was time to train for a bit, maybe he can find Hinata or Oboro to help him.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“Ah….hah….nngh...” Pants filled the room, something was inside him...moving. His hands were above him and felt like they were tied down, his eyes were covered with something soft but it wasn't cloth. “Ah!” Something in him was struck and a rush swept through him. A pair of hands were on his hips and raised his ass into the air, the thing inside of him going deeper, filling him in a way he couldn't describe.  


“Damn...had I known you were so... tight...Agh…I'd have taken more time to loosen you up...” That voice...he knew that voice...but where from though?  


“Please...more...” The pleads slid out of his mouth, he could hardly focus on anything else but the warm pulse inside of him. In...out… “Shit...”  


“Beg, beg for me Takumi. Beg for the release you want, for my seed inside of you. Claiming you… sullying you.” Oh god… an intense pleasure filled him, not just from the, what he's assuming now, hard cock in him, but the words that came out from his partner.  


He couldn't stop from moving his hips with the thrusts. Words fell out of his lips without thought, “I want to….ah...to see you...please...” There was no answer, the hands didn't move, but his vision slowly cleared, the softness disappeared as if it was a cloud. He still couldn't move his hands so he had to settle for turning his head. That was why the voice sounded familiar. Blonde hair disheveled, pale skin lightly flushed, brown eyes clear but the lust was obvious.  


The thrusts continued, he was shaking now, the pleasure kept ramming into him. He was at the edge, so close. Then a hand wrapped around his base, he whimpered despite seeming to be ineffectual in halting anything. Hot breath at his ear, “If you want to come, you know what to say.” The moving of hips halted, he was still filled but he wanted the movement.  


“Let me come...” Silver hair fell as he gasped, “Please...” Movement started again, but slowly. “Please...” He repeated it like a mantra, he begged and pleaded and the thrusts slowly sped up, the hand moving. He mewled, the hand tightened but he knew, somehow he knew, that there was one more thing to say. “Please... let me come... Mas-”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“Nnnngh….ah!” Amber eyes snapped open, he was faced down on the bed, flushed, warm and hard. He gripped the sheets below him and squeezed his eyes shot, he was so damn close. Takumi shifted onto his knees and dragged his hand down his stomach below his undergarment and gripped his cock, he sucked in air at the pressure as he moved his hand up and down slowly imagining it was the hand from his dream. His pants quickened till he stiffened and he came with a shiver and biting his lower lip to keep any other noise in.  


He stayed in that position as he caught his breath and his mind cleared. He swore quietly at the sticky position he was in, he got out of bed and went to go clean up keeping in mind to ask one of the maids to clean his night clothes.  


As he layed in the warm water, his long hair over his shoulder, he thought to the dream and scowled. How could he be dominated in his dream like that? Made him a whimpering mess, made him beg and plead for release, made him shudder at the thought of being...claimed. And it was all from that mysterious man from that dream before. He closed his eyes and his irritation faded away.  


He's analyzed some of his dreams before, but only months after they occur. He knows enough that some dreams have a meaning behind it, whether it was fear, or the cause of a current situation. So looking at the outline, maybe it was his subconscious telling him he was gay. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, it was true he wasn't attracted to Oboro who obviously had a crush on him for whatever reason, he didn't care for Orochi's appearance and he never felt an urge looking at a women. Any dream of that nature, the lover was always invisible, they weren't distinguishable and there was never anything as intimate as...penetration before. But he wasn't really attracted to any men, beside the nameless man from his dream. Sure he stared at Subaki as he went on about his perfection and when he hung around Hinata, but never in appreciating said looks.  


Shaking his head he got to washing his hair, he had a busy day ahead. They had guests coming later that day and he wasn't even sure what time it was. He promised Oboro that he was going to try the outfit she made for him, he also promised Hinata to spar with him for a little bit, in both the sword and hand to hand combat. Then he had to apologize to Azura for his attitude at dinner yesterday, he had a lesson with Kagero for painting and maybe he could squeeze in time for archery practice between reading in the library and whenever the Nohrian Nobles arrive.  


Once he was done cleaning up he put on a simple outfit that was easy to move around in. A quick glance at the clock told him that he missed breakfast and Oboro will most likely be on her way. He hesitated as he pulled his journal out of it's 'hiding place' and opened up to a new page. Tucking silver hair behind his ear (he hadn't yet put his wet hair in the usual style) and bit his lower lip in thought.  


Where to start… It almost seemed impossible to figure that out, so he just started writing. It was the most intimate dream he's ever had, the first time his partner had a face and it was more than simple touches and soft kisses. It was hard, rough… he was completely dominated in a way he never thought about. The strange man from before made a second appearance, he wasn't the gentle and comforting man in the first dream. He was set on completely taking what he wanted, and what that was is Takumi submitting completely, giving in and be who the blond wanted him to be.  


Takumi paused as his body warmed, blood rising to his face. Gritting his teeth he slammed the book closed and shoved it under his pillow. That's not who he was, someone who gave in, gave control and followed a...a… master…  


He froze at the word...master. Was that the last thing he was going to say when he woke up? He shook his head. Nah, that couldn't be. He wasn't weak enough to say something so degrading.  


His eyes narrowed as he realized something, the last two dreams, every detail was crystal clear in his mind. As if it was more of a latest memory rather than the vagueness of a dream.  


There was a knock at his door and it opened revealing Oboro with a grin on her face. “Good your awake, I was worried when Azura said you weren't there for breakfast.” She walked over to him and tapped his hair, "Great, you washed your hair, I was thinking we could braid your hair and-”  


“Is that really necessary? You just wanted me to try on an outfit right?” Takumi asked a bit unnerved.  


The retainer shook her head, grabbed a brush and started running it through wet silver strands. “You have to look your best for when the guests arrive later tonight.”  


Takumi sighed but held still and let her do her work, he mumbled “Why do you even care? Their from Nohr?” Oboro still held onto her hatred of Nohr with a passion despite his wishes  


“Your brother asked me to, something about a ceremony or whatever. Said to make sure you looked your best...well not in so many words but-”  


“Wait,” Takumi cut in sharpness in his tone, he stood up and turned around his wet hair spun a bit. “When did he ask you this? I didn't even hear about them till yesterday.”  


Oboro sputtered a bit in surprise, not used to her liege taking such a stern tone with her when he's usually so kind. “Less than a week ago,” a confused look came upon her face, “I thought you knew and just decided not to talk about it.”  


The prince relaxed a bit and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Sorry for snapping at you, it's just that...” He sat down and placed his head in his hands, “It's just...it seems like Ryoma has been keeping secrets from me. I know I shouldn't be so upset but-”  


“Lord Takumi, you have every right to be upset. It isn't right for Prince Ryoma to keep secrets from you, you deserve to know what's going on just as much as he does.” She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, the prince looking at her from the corner of his eye.  


“Thanks, but...” He sighed, he didn't want to worry his retainers about his little self hate, how he looked down on himself and that he's so weak that his own brother didn't trust him to keep a secret till the day before. “It's nothing...let's just, get this over with. You can style my hair, I'll see the outfit and I'll put it on after painting with Kagero, right?” He forced a smile on his face to reassure his friend.  


She hesitated but nodded, decided to go along with it. Picking up the brush again she went back to taking any knots out of the silver hair. Takumi leaned his head back letting Oboro do as she wished, closing his eyes and just relaxed. There was occasional tugs at his hair, some were uncomfortable and some stretched his hair enough to hurt a little. He noticed she hadn't touched the shorter strands that usually stood up in his ponytail yet.  


When she was done she took a clip and brought the strands of hair that weren't his bangs and clipped them down behind his head. “There, that will keep the longer strands out of the way while you train, however I will remove them once you're wearing the outfit I made you.” She stood up and smiled at Takumi's confused look before grabbing the hand held mirror she brought and showed her liege.  


Amber eyes blinked and tilted his head as he went to move his hair. It was in a low braid, one ribbon at the top where the braid started and one at the bottom where it ended and the bottom of it a good three inches of hair were straight. “Personally I think you will look much better once that pin comes out.” Oboro said looking excited.  


“Did it have to be a braid? What's wrong with my usual style? Or even a low ponytail?” He questioned as his fingers went over each bump in the braid, unfamiliar with the style.  


Oboro put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing. “Look, your sisters, Azura and even Prince Ryoma will be looking their best for when the Nohrian nobles arrive. So besides whatever ceremony your brother had in mind, you should at least do something with your hair, once you wear the full outfit you'll be the most regal person in the entire kingdom.” Her eyes softened as she said that last part and smiled as an embarrassed blush rose in her liege’s cheeks.  


“Don't flatter me.” He mumbled.  


“It's true.” She sat down next to him, her voice taking an uncharacteristic soft tone. “When I became your retainer I promised you that I would never lie to you.” He looked at her, shock evident in his eyes. “I have not, nor will I ever, lie to you. You hold yourself with a grace I wish I could have. Lord Takumi, you are an incredible person.” She couldn't help but give him a goofy smile. “And if it wasn't for you, I'd have killed Hinata ten times over by now.”  


That got a chuckle out of the prince and a real smile graced his lips. “Thanks Oboro, I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you.”  


“All you did was be yourself.” With that said she hopped up, grabbed his shoulder and started dragging him out of his room. “Now come on, you need to see the outfit before you go meet up with Hinata.”  


Apparently Oboro hid the outfit in Hana's room to make sure her liege didn't see it until it was ready. The brunette samurai looked amused as Oboro fussed over Takumi's outfit making sure every detail was perfect. The prince looked over it quietly as Oboro went on about the material and where she got the inspiration.  


It wasn't a kimono like he had thought it was going to be. Oboro once said she was thinking outside the box on the fashion in Hoshido and wanted to bring out a new style. He thought she was going to go with something traditional with this but apparently not. The shirt was an ocean blue that would go down to just below his waist, long sleeves that half past the elbow were smaller versions of kimono sleeves so when he wore it they were wavy. He was hesitant at that, it might be annoying if he were to try to fire an arrow in an emergency, but maybe he was just paranoid.  


There was a white jacket that ended just up above his knees, the sleeves were only a few inches long, there was no collar like his usual outfit did, instead it was flat. There were three red buttons at the top left, on the opposite were the holes they went through to partially close it, they were traced with red and the red expanded into a sakura flower, with a bunch of swirls. On his left sleeve was a simple red tassel that was similar to the one that hung on his normal vest.  


The pants were a simple brown, a thin wrap for the waist that was made of fur (think of the one he wears as a sniper, just thinner to be under the jacket without making it all bumpy).  


It wasn't as defensive as his regular outfit, it was more suited for speed, maybe even using a kinshi. He had learned to ride one, maybe he should consider-  


“Lord Takumi? Are you even paying attention?” Oboro's loud voice made him blink as he looked up to her. He tried to put some words to together but stopped when his retainer sighed, “Look, I'm sure you're thinking if you can fight in this but you need to listen, this is made out of very nice, very expensive material. I do NOT want you wearing this to any battles, besides your normal outfit is at least more protective, this wouldn't even stop a kunai tossed by a baby!”  


“I understand, sorry.” Takumi apologized, he didn't want Oboro to keep getting on his nerves about this. “It's just, I'm surprised, it's a lot more simple than I thought it'd be. You usually put a lot of detail into things.”  


The bluenette rolled her eyes lightly shaking her head, “I know you don't like extravagant clothing, so I figured I go with something more simple. You will look so elegant walking in this. Oh by the way, you can wear your normal boots with this.”  


The silver haired prince blinked, “Elegant?” His face felt warm, “Dammit Oboro I'm not a girl!”  


“Being elegant doesn't have to mean your a girl,” Hana broke in, she still had a big grin on her face.  


They all went silent as their were loud steps coming down the hallway, having a feeling of who it is Takumi walked to the door and after getting a nod from Hana he opened the door and was slammed into by Hinata.  


“Ow….Watch it yo-….Oh, Lord Takumi I'm so sorry, are you okay, did I hurt you?” It was Hinata, yup only him would make ruckus just by running.  


“I'm fine, just knocked the wind out of me. You're here for sparring?”  


The male samurai grinned broadly, “Yup, you were taking a little while and I feared Oboro had tied you down to do your hair.” He blinked and tilted his head, “But I see that's not the case, nice hair, the outfit Oboro crafted up will look great on you.”  


Oboro gave an appreciative smile to her fellow retainer before clapping getting their attention. “Alright then, Hinata take Lord Takumi for his training, he missed breakfast so make sure you take a break and eat lunch. Lord Takumi, I'll be bringing your outfit to your room, send Hinata to me when you go for your painting lesson with Kagero. Now out with you!” She repeated the word 'out' multiple times as she pushed the two boys out of the room and slammed the door.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

It had been a while since he had last sparred with anyone. Usually he spent his time practicing on his own, doing some exercises, going jogging and the like. Sparring with Hinata was like a fresh air, finally able to push himself to the limits, and was constantly having to think on his feat. His retainer was unpredictable at times which made it even more interesting, one time he pulled out a practice sword out in the middle of hand to hand training just to keep him on his toes.  


After about an hour sweat was rolling down their foreheads. Despite it being unusually cloudy the prince could tell it was a little after noon, meaning it was time to go eat. It was a good thing too because his stomach was uncomfortable from hunger. Oboro brought a basket of food for them to enjoy instead, having the foresight that they would probably forget to eat at noon, it almost made him think she could see the future like Orochi.  


As they enjoyed the packed meal, Takumi took the time to observe the atmosphere. Orochi had said that the days the Nohrian royal family was visiting were going to be cloudy enough that they were able to walk about during the day. At first he was skeptical, but the sun was hidden and it was as if there was a large tree giving shade all over. He was sure there were quite a few people who were upset at this, but he found it rather refreshing.  


Once the mess what cleaned up Hinata tossed him a wooden practice sword, he hesitated for a few seconds and then hardened himself and readied it. After that humiliating defeat at Ryoma's hands he couldn't bring himself to wield a sword, instead he picked up the yumi. It was half a year later that Hinata talked him into at least train with the katana every now and then encase a time came where he had no choice. Even now after all these years he still felt hesitant to use one, but he couldn't stop, it was something he had to do.  


The motions were familiar, not in the natural way the bow did, but more bumpy that slowly smoothed as the exercises came back. Blows were traded as instinct very slowly took over in his moves, and rather than just defending against Hinata's attacks he tried to take the offense.  


It was nice doing this with no one else but just him and his retainers. He didn't have to worry about other people's gazes that were judging him. He could just focus what was in front of him. His retainer was slowly increasing in speed, forcing Takumi to keep moving as he tried to keep up with him. A logical person like Takumi was hesitant to rely on instinct in a fight, he relied on the patience of the bow and arrow, then the quick accuracy of releasing the arrow.  


The katana was quick, motions were all instinct to the skilled sword masters. This was the difference between him and Ryoma, his brother had the years of practice to master it, he understood relying on instinct and kept his mind focused analyzing the battle.  


Letting out a huff he brought his focus back to what was in front of him. Hinata had slowed down, he must have noticed that his liege's mind wasn't here yet. But seeing the clarity back in the prince's eyes he smirked and went back on the offensive. Gritting his teeth Takumi decided to do something surprising, taking a step back he waited for an opening and took a swipe at his retainer's side. Hinata's eyes narrowed and before the prince knew it his feet were off the ground and then he was on his back.  


He blinked looking up at the cloudy sky in a bit of a daze before letting out a sigh. His retainer held out a hand to him, the prince took it and got up and stretched out the kinks from the landing.  


“Your footing was uneven when you went for the attack, you're getting better you need to work on your speed. Next time you go jogging let me know and I'll have a course set up and we'll time you. You're used to the bow, the motions flow naturally with you, so you move quicker. We increase your natural speed, it should help once you truly get use to the blade,” Hinata smiled and held out his hand. “So wanna go again?”  


This is why Hinata is his friend, he understood Takumi. He knew that the 2nd prince wanted to become strong enough to surpass his older brother, he didn't question why, he just made sure to be his goofy self and support him the best he can. He and Oboro made life much happier, he wasn't sure what would have happened if he had never met them. If his brother hadn't assigned them as his retainers (He was adamant about not needing retainers in the first place) he would have never met them, and if he had he wouldn't have opened up to them, being as suspicious of people as he is.  


Time went by and soon enough it was time to clean up and go meet Kagero. As he walked down the hallway to Kagero's art room he slowly got excited as he flipped through his sketch book. He will never admit it out loud, but he liked art, it helped him practice patience and he could focus on an image. Taking an idea and putting it on paper, when he first asked Kagero about it he was hesitant, he didn't want his older brother to hear about it until he was ready. Luckily the female ninja understood and accepted to teach Takumi how to paint.  


Arriving to the familiar room he knocked on the door and slowly opened it. There were easels set up and canvases and paints set up neatly. Their was a lot of natural light coming in from the windows despite the cloudiness. Kagero was seated on one of the stools, brush in her hand as she painted what looked like an ocean scenery.  


She turned around and smiled peacefully, “Ah Takumi, you're here,” She set her brush and paints down and turned to him. “Go ahead and sit down, and we'll discuss what we'll be doing today.” She picked up the canvas with the ocean on it and placed it to the side where it'll be kept safe and picked up a fresh one. The silver haired prince took his seat and tucked a few strands of loose hair that got free from the clip and tucked them behind his ear. The ninja sat down and placed the new canvas on the easel. “Now I was thinking we'd try something interesting, you're gonna pick a scenery you haven't seen before, a desert, the wide plains, wide mountains anything you think of. Then lightly sketch the image on a piece of paper before putting it on the canvas. Get creative with it, once you're done putting the image on the canvas we'll work on paints. Does that sound alright with you?”  


The prince nodded and opened up his book to a new page and sat back, Kagero seemed to already have an idea cause her brush was moving across the page. She sensed his gaze and looked over at him and smiled, placing the brush down again. “No idea?”  


“I do admit a heads up would have been nice.” He said mildly amused and Kagero let out a chuckle.  


“Sorry, the idea came to me earlier when I was discussing different sceneries with your brother. It came up at some point after he sent Kaze to see to the arrival of Prince Corrin and his Nohrian siblings.”  


The younger prince tilted his head as a thought occurred to him, blinking he looked at the blank piece of paper in front of him. Different scenery he hasn't seen before, use his imagination. “Nohr huh?”  


The ninja read the expression on Takumi's face, “You have an idea?”  


“I...think so…” His eyes narrowed as he slowly pulled up an image. He's not sure what Nohr truly looks like, but the idea of what he's heard gave him an idea. Dark trees, a forest perhaps, a river, not normal...something...darker. He bit his lip as he started with that. A lamp, a spot of light in all the darkness, below it a lone grave.  


It was difficult, taking an image from his head and putting it onto paper. He was envious of Kagero on that aspect, she seemed to have no problem doing so.  


Time flowed by at a steady pace, every now and then he and Kagero would stop and over each other suggestions about something. To him Kagero didn't really need it but he didn't voice this thought. He said little things and listened to the others advice.  


By the time the clock hit four the details were worked out and he had started working on putting it onto the canvas. It had been a while since he felt this calm, focusing on a single task not giving anything else a thought. No expectations, no loud retainers, just him focusing on what was in front of him. After the first few lessons he understood why Kagero loved taking the time to do this. Why she loved painting so much. 

Getting into this mindset took a while, he wound up getting antsy and impatient, he wanted to go fast and constantly do something. But after a while he finally started to slow down, taking it a step at a time.  


This calm mindset was broken with a knock on the door, he didn't look until the door opened and someone tapped his shoulder. Finally having no choice he broke away and turned, it was Oboro, she was looking at the drawing on the canvas with a confused expression. “What is this?”  


“Kagero said we're doing a scenery painting, it had to be of something we've never seen before.” He described the assignment to his retainer and told her of his idea.  


“I'll be honest, I never thought you'd paint something so...dark.”  


He shrugged as he started to help Kagero clean up. He told her how he and Kagero talked and how Nohr came up and the idea just came to him. The ninja then broke in and said he didn't have to help her clean the room, considering it was just the brushes, pencils and canvases their wasn't a real reason for him to help. He was insistent about helping but Oboro broke in. “Look Lord Takumi, I understand if you want to help, but Kaze arrived ten minutes ago and said Prince Corrin and his siblings will be arriving within the hour. You have to get ready and meet up with Prince Ryoma and the others.”  


The silver haired prince let out a big sigh, apologizing to Kagero (she was understanding about it) he left with his retainer to his room. He had to order Oboro out of his room when she was being so insistent about making sure he got them on correctly. “I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!” He had yelled as he slammed the door shut.  


He looked himself over in the mirror, not entirely sure how to feel about it. The jacket reminded him of his brother's jacket in a way just without the armor. The fabric was soft and smooth, but it wasn't uncomfortable and restricting like he first thought and it fitted perfectly, Oboro must have had Hinata help and they both must have worked so hard to put it together.  


When his retainers walked into the room, Oboro announced that she wanted to the one to remove the clip. Slowly taking it out the restricted silver hair fell and framed the prince's face, taking a comb she smoothed it out. She wasn't to thrilled when her liege tucked the strands on his left behind his ear, but she left him alone.  


“I have to admit Oboro, but you right, Lord Takumi looks amazing!” Hinata exclaimed as the prince continued to stare at himself in the mirror. Though he repressed a glare and a light blush at the comment.  


“Of course I was right, I spent two whole days thinking about it! I had to come up with an idea to make Lord Takumi stand out above the others!” The female lancer stated proudly.  


The prince smiled kindly at his retainers, though he knew that he wasn't going to be the center of attention. Ryoma will be leading the first encounter, then Hinoka and Sakura will be talking and asking questions and probably answering some. No matter the 'ceremony' Oboro mentioned he knew nobody will be looking at him, their was nothing special about him. Though he couldn't bring himself to say anything, they were his best friends and he'd let them think whatever they wanted no matter his objections. They would do it anyway, and that was why they are his friends.  


“Well if we're all done here, Subaki told me we will be meeting at the throne room before we'll wait at the entrance to the castle for when they arrive.” Hinata spoke up. “We should probably head there now.”  


The 2nd prince nodded and left with his retainers. His hand twitched slightly with the need to pull back an arrow. He's went a day before without training with the bow but it was a long while ago. It was an itch that was hard to scratch.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Arriving at the throne room the others were already there. Just as Oboro said, his other siblings were dressed up in newer clothes, though they were more similar to their original clothes. Hinoka's outfit was more red than white, her shirt had long sleeves and went down to just above her knees. She had white pants that ended below her knees and red boots that met the pant legs.  


Sakura's flowed smoothly from her shirt to the skirt to her ankles. It was a sterling white with pink sakura blossoms on the her outer shirt, a red band around her waist. She still had her usual head band but their was a single lone braid going down the left side of her hair, he presumed Hana had done it after seeing him.  


Azura's outfit hadn't changed that much, the dress was the same along with the headdress and still had the amulet of hers. But her hair was neatened up, no longer going across her face it was smooth and neat. One strand was tucked behind her ear but ended in front of her shoulder.  


Ryoma's had all of his armor removed, which was strange in his case. The 2nd prince figured it was a sign of trust and even footing. The armor was a sign that he was the head of the royal family. By removing the armor, not only was he making himself vulnerable (although his agility was unmatched), but was willingly lowering himself to his guests level despite them being royalty themselves (I know nothing of Japanese culture, please understand this I wanted a reason for why he did not wear the armor).  


The other retainers were still dressed the same and were talking among themselves until he and his retainers entered the room. Everybody had stopped talking and looked at them, well...more like stared at HIM. Ryoma and Hinoka looked surprised, Azura just smiled and Sakura looked like she was going to jump for joy.  


“Everyone!” Hinata shouted making Takumi's stomach drop, he was making himself the showman… Oh no… “May I introduce you all to….Prince Takumi!” He gestured to his liege.  


“Um...hi?” He waved then rubbed his elbows feeling self conscious. He turned away letting the loose strands of hair hide his face as he shifted weight from foot to foot. His little sister suddenly jumped him into a hug throwing his balance off, he would have fell if it wasn't for Oboro catching him. “Sakura!”  


She pulled back giggling shyly as she blushed, “You look amazing Takumi!” She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the others as he looked back at his retainers silently pleading for help as they just waved at him and went to join the others.  


“Wow little brother, you cleaned up nicely.” Hinoka spoke up, “Though I suppose it was all Oboro's doing.”  


The silver haired prince shrugged sheepishly, “And you'd be right, I don't even know why this is all necessary. It just seems a little much.” He turned to Azura and bowed slightly, “I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday sister, I was a bit out of it and I took it out on you.”  


Azura blinked in surprise before smiling gently, “It's alright Takumi, I understand.” She winked at him flirted jokingly at him, “You look very handsome today as well.” Instead of a come back Takumi just blushed deeply, it was obvious he was uncomfortable under all the attention.  


Ryoma chuckled and gave him a pat on the back, “Don't worry Takumi, she's just teasing you. Anyway, once Kaze reports back we'll head to the castle entrance to meet Corrin and Prince Xander at the entrance. So just relax, it'll all be fine.” He reassured Takumi, though he didn't know WHY. The 2nd prince just looked at his brother suspiciously.  


They weren't waiting long, before he knew it the green haired ninja arrived with news that the carriage was arriving in 10 minutes. The retainers were dismissed to do as they pleased as long as they behaved.  


The weather hadn't changed at all since lunch time, it was still as cloudy as before, maybe a little darker. It was sure unusual but Ryoma admitted that he was glad that Orochi was correct about the weather. That meant if anyone wanted to go explore outside the castle the visitors were able to.  


Just before they were lined up for the visitors arrival Orochi pulled him aside with a look in her eye. “What do you want Orochi? The Nohrians will be arriving at any minute.”  


“Lord Takumi, I felt the need to tell you that your life will not be the same after today.” Her eyes took a mischievous gleam to them, “For the one you never knew you wanted will be arriving, I'm sure you will accept them when the time comes.” Then her eyes softened into a look of understanding. “I just wanted to tell you, don't fear who you are. No matter what, your family will love you.” And without another word she walked away leaving the confused prince behind.  


“Come on Takumi, the carriage is here.” Amber eyes blinked and without thinking he took his place between Sakura and Azura. Two black carriages laced with gold came through the gave, pulled by midnight black horses.  


Takumi studied the details as he thought back to what Orochi had said. Life changing? Accept who he is? Why would he fear who he was? Why would he fear his family hated him? Would it be worse if they hated him rather than ignored him? Of course, but he knows they don't hate him. He knew they cared, it was his own self consciousness that always taunted him, pushed him down and told him that they don't.  


The doors to the carriages opened, out of the first one came who he assumed was Crowned Prince Xander. He stood tall with his mighty sword, Siegfried at his side. His stern face softened as his gaze met Ryoma's. The next to exit the carriage he immediately recognized as Corrin. White hair, red eyes and familiar pale skin with the gentle smile he wish he could accept.  


A broad smile came upon his half brother as he saw his blood siblings and all but ran up to them. “Big brother, everyone. I've missed you all so much.” He said, and Takumi knew he was honest about it. Corrin was just that kind of person, he knew that much.  


Ryoma smiled gently at Corrin, “It's good to see you again Corrin, I'm glad to see your doing well.” He turned to Xander who walked up to them, “Prince Xander, I hope your journey went well.”  


The blonde smiled and nodded, “Well enough for a four day journey, but it was worth it. Some of the sights we got to see looked amazing.”  


The sound of the carriage doors closing told the second prince that everyone else that arrived have exited them.  


“Let me introduce you to the others,” Prince Xander started as he and Corrin stepped to the side, “This is the First Princess, Camilla.” He gestured to the busty lady about Hinoka's age with long purple hair.  


She nodded her hair at the greeting with a gentle smile. “It's so nice to meet you all. Our darling brother Corrin spoke of you often.”  


“Next to her is the youngest of our family, Second Princess, Elise.” Xander continued on.  


The young girl about Sakura's age had a big grin on her face as she waved at all of them, “Hi there, it's soooo nice to meet you all! I heard so much about all of you from Corrin!”  


The Hoshidan siblings just grinned as the Nohrian siblings let out a chuckle. “I apologize about Elise, as you can tell she's very hyper active.” Xander continued, then he gestured to the person on the other side of Elise.  


It felt like time stopped to Takumi as his eyes met the brown eyes that felt so familiar to him. His heart skipped a meet as a smirk came upon the pale lips.  


“This is the Second Prince, Leo.”  


Leo...that was his name. So the man from the dreams...is the blonde prince standing in front of him? The prince bowed to them but his brown eyes never left the amber gaze, he spoke and his voice left the silver haired prince fight down a blush, “It's a pleasure to meet you.” As he straightened Takumi noticed the dark book next to him, was it a tome of some sort? He heard the used those in Nohr rather than scrolls.  


Ryoma nodded and took the lead, “Likewise. As I'm sure you know I am the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. And these are my siblings. The First Princess, Hinoka.” She bowed lightly as well. “I'm sure you all know Azura.” The blue haired princess smiled at them. “Next we have my little brother, the Second Prince of Hoshido, Takumi.” The silver haired prince bit lightly at the inside of his lip as he bowed, he had to refrain from saying anything. With new people he tended to strike at them with words, and he couldn't do it with them. “And then there's our youngest sister, Sakura.” The shy girl waved lightly at them, realizing she needed to bow, she did so hastily.  


“Oh my god, I'm so happy to meet you all, I hope we all can be friends!” Elise ran up to Sakura and took her hands jumping slightly.  


“A-ah...yes I hope so to.” The young hoshidan princess nodded, smiling.  


Everyone but Prince Takumi chuckled, “Well than. Shall we head inside?” Ryoma invited them all in.  


“We would be grateful, despite the weather having to deal with it for such long periods of time starts to irritate our eyes.” Princess Camilla spoke up, as her elder brother whispered something into who Takumi assumed was one of his retainers. The man nodded as he and a few others went to get something from the carriages.  


“We can have someone retrieve your things,” Ryoma offered, waving over to Kagero.  


“Don't worry about it, besides I'm having my retainer, Laslow to retrieve that thing we spoke about.” Xander gave Ryoma a knowing smile.  


“Very well,” He turned to Kagero, “Please escort them to the rooms, and meet us in the sitting room when they are done.”  


“Of course my liege.”  


'You….'  


'Huh?' Amber eyes widened slightly as he turned around and scanned the area trying to hear where the voice came from, but it never happened. 'That was weird...'

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

As Ryoma led them all to a place to relax and discuss whatever, everyone had taken the chance to discuss with each other. From what Takumi could tell, it looked like Princess Camilla was flirting with Hinoka if the heavy blush was anything to go bye.  


The young blonde girl was happily chatting away with Sakura pointing out different things. And had mentioned something about how bright it was outside.  


Corrin was talking with Azura about whatever, and sometimes getting roped into chatting with Elise and had to step in when Camilla seemed to be riling up Hinoka just a tad too much.  


“So,” a low voice resonated next to his ear, warm breath bringing flashes to his mind, “Your Prince Takumi, right?” The presence right next to him took a step back as the said prince turned to face Prince Leo, a scowl on his face as his walls slammed up.  


“What's it to you?” He asked his voice quiet to make sure the others didn't hear him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause friction between families because he couldn't keep to himself with his own problems.  


The other prince raised an eyebrow at the defensive reaction, “I just wanted to make sure that a name like that matched the beautiful face it belonged to.” He replied his voice low.  


The second Hoshidan prince looked away as a bright pink colored his cheeks, but he didn't want to let it look like the words had affected him in anyway. “I don't know who you think you are, but it's rude to say things that aren't true.” He quickened his steps and avoided eye contact with the man that was making his heart race. Was this what Orochi talked about? His life being changed by the man he thought hadn't existed? Was he destined to lose his heart someone who would never return his feelings? Who would constantly taunt him? Make him feel insignificant in a way he hadn't thought of? Who would make him painfully aware of the fact that he'll be alone forever?  


He bit his tongue in an effort to keep from crying. He couldn't break down, he couldn't show everyone just how weak and fragile he is. He had to keep it together, once they were dismissed and the guests were free to roam he'll make a beeline for his room. Dinner wasn't for another hour, so if he was lucky he'll have enough time to collect himself.  


“Takumi?” He looked over to Sakura who called his name, “Elise had a question for you.”  


He blinked and tilted his head at the young hyper princess, “What's the question?”  


The young girl grabbed his arm and shook it a bit, “Where did you get your outfit? It looks amazing and your hair is so pretty, would you please, please please tell me where you got it?”  


“U-uh...” Well he wasn't exactly expecting that question, “My retainers made it, one of them is named Oboro and her family used to run a tailor shop so she is pretty knowledgeable when it comes to designing and making clothes.” He tugged at the jacket, “It's brand new, said it was for something important, though I'm not entirely sure why.”  


“Do you think I can meet her? Do you think she'd be nice enough to make me something?” Elise asked enthusiasm in her voice.  


“Uh, maybe?” He scratched lightly at his cheek. “Oboro is pretty nice but she can be pretty hostile with people from Nohr.” Noticing the girl's crestfallen expression he started panicking a bit, “It's not your fault! 

Not at all! It's just...” He let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck, “Her...parents had a run in with bandits from Nohr and...let's just say ever since she's having hard time putting her hatred aside.” He forced a small smile, “But I'm sure once she meets you she will be more than happy to think of something.”  


“How did she become your retainer?” The young girl asked.  


“Well-” He started to answer but was interrupted as his brothers and Prince Xander stopped.  


“You can answer once everything has settled down Takumi, we've arrived.” Ryoma opened the door revealing the sitting room they hardly ever used, though you wouldn't be able to tell with how clean it looks. 

White carpet, dark red walls, there was a bookshelf full of different novels Takumi had read years ago. There were several seats all in the form of a circle facing the center of the room.  


“Wow, when were the walls painted Big brother? And there are new couches, when did this happen?” Hinoka asked as she took a seat, the others following.  


“Mother had two years ago, but after her death there was just no time other than breakfast and dinner to sit down and talk with you guys.” Ryoma answered his eyes getting a sort of forlorn look in his eyes. It faded when Xander placed a hand on his shoulder making the silver haired prince hold back a smile. If the two head of their families weren't into each other he'd have to talk to his brother.”  


“So Prince Xander, what is it that was so important that you had to come all this way?” The elder sister of the Hoshidan family asked.  


At the question the Crowned Prince of Nohr crossed his fingers together and put his chin on top of it. “A couple of weeks ago, our father's old adviser, Iago, had disappeared. It was concerning because he was a man who was fiercely loyal to our late father, even to a point where he was trying to re-kindle the hate between our two countries.”  


He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose, and his sister Camilla took control of the discussion. “Xander had ordered the guards to double patrol and keep an eye out for him. A few days later one of our wyvern riders came back and reported that he had be sighted outside a cave that had been a place mages could practice there without worrying about others being harmed, but it had been thought to have been abandoned quite some time ago.”  


Corrin took over from their, “Xander asked me investigate and see if we could find him, so Jakob, Felicia and a couple of other friends and I went to go check it out. When we arrived there were over a dozen or so Faceless guarding the entrance, they weren't all that strong but as we headed further in they started to get stronger. Soon enough we found Iago at the end, he was holding something...weird. It looked like a weapon of some sort but the energy around it was… almost like Raijinto's but it was...corrupted. Iago wasn't talking much sense, we couldn't get anything from him, he gave us no choice but to kill him.” He sighed and shook his, the others giving him a sad look, Corrin hated killing people but he knew he had no choice. “The energy around the weapon disappeared, so we brought it back with us.”  


There was a knock on the door, it opened and Kagero and Laslow entered the room, the latter was carrying a package of some sort. It was a dark blue box and it was huge. Ryoma and Xander exchanged nods as the blonde prince stood up and walked over to his retainer and took the package and began speaking. “I was surprised when I saw it, my first thought was that it was a magical weapon of sort, kind of like the...bolt naginatas I was told about. But it wasn't long before that was dismissed. Leo was kind enough to look into for me.” He looked over to said brother who nodded.  


The prince looked around the and eventually his gaze met Takumi's making the archer's heart ache. “I looked through many books that had information about this weapon. It wasn't until a theory came to mind, the energy of it, like Corrin described, was in a way similar to Prince Ryoma's katana. Much like how my Tome, Brynhildr radiates an energy similar to Xander's Siegfried. Keeping this in mind I searched for the answer and eventually I found it. I don't know how Iago had it, or why now of all times did he reveal it but what matters is that I needed to be returned to Hoshido.”  


Ryoma took charge from here, “Prince Xander sent me a letter on the topic, it was only right I invited them here as a thanks, and for them to witness the choosing.”  


Takumi sat up straight, his mind reeling as the information started to sink in. “Brother,” he started slowly, the facts sinking in, “What do you mean by the 'choosing'? What is this weapon?”  


Just as the question left his lips a glow started to resonate from the package that Xander held. A voice floated through the Prince's head, one that he had heard not that long ago.  


'-the one…'  


“Who's…?” He whispered quietly as his gaze refused to move from the spot.  


“The weapon that Iago had,” Prince Xander continued as he placed the box down at the center of the room, “Was none other than the second divine weapon of Hoshido.” The cover was removed revealing a bow, at first looking like a dull bronze, glowed a gentle blue.  


The oddest part about it aside from the glowing, was that it was missing the string. The archer's eyes narrowed at this, a bow without a string? Prince Xander said that it was a divine weapon, but...how-  


'I choose you to be my wielder…'  


As the voice faded in the back of Takumi's mind the glow surrounding the bow strengthened as it slowly floated upwards. At this point everyone in the room was standing up. A look of aw on the sisters faces, Xander and Ryoma looked on with interest and fondness. Remembering when their weapons chose them. Leo and Corrin simply watched and waited.  


The bow made it's way to Takumi, his eyes widened as the glow faded and the bronze changed into a lively gold. By instinct he held his hands out and the bow rested itself into his hands. When the contact happened something in the back of Takumi's mind connected, and the voice returned.  


'Fujin Yumi…'  


The name echoed in his head, his hands adjusted to it as he examined every detail of it. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up startled to see it was Ryoma. “I knew that if it was going to choose anyone here, it will be you.” Takumi looked confused at his brother, how could he know? Why would it choose him?  


'Focus…'  


His eyes narrowed at the voice and looked around the room, their was a chuckle and he looked to the source. Prince Leo had a smirk on his face, Takumi wanted to walk up to him and slug that stupid look of his face.  


“Pardon me Lord Ryoma, but I have just been informed that dinner has been prepared.” Kagero interrupted.  


“Thank you Kagero, Hinoka, Sakura can you escort Princess Camilla and Elise to the dining hall? We will be their in a few moments.” Ryoma asked his sisters.  


The princesses did as their brother asked and chatted amongst themselves, though Sakura and Hinoka both looked at Takumi, proud grins were upon their faces. Azura and Corrin dismissed themselves, they both knew that this should be a conversation among the four of them and that they should have a few moments to explain this to the confused prince.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The door closed leaving the four divine weapon wielders in the room in silence before the silver haired prince spun and faced Ryoma. “What exactly is going on brother.” He demanded, it felt like to much. The dreams that played with his emotions, the man that tugged and ripped his heart without even meeting him, finding he's real and the realization that his dreams were nothing but taunts. His own brother keeping secrets, revealing one and taunting another in his face. The loyalty of his retainers, the ever faithfulness of Hinata and the care of Oboro. And now this!?  


He's overheard Ryoma talking about how weak he was mentally, he tried so hard to prove him wrong. That he could stand the pressure of whatever was thrown at him. But he could see now that his brother was right, he couldn't keep his head under this kind of pressure, he almost felt like he'd collapse under the weight of it if he wasn't so stubborn.  


“I'm sorry I kept this from you Takumi, but this is something I felt you should learn when the time came. I knew when Prince Xander told me it was the Yumi that it was going to be put in your hands.” Ryoma spoke calmly, almost like he could sense the torrent going on inside his brother's head.  


Silver hair waved as he shook his head, “Why would it choose me? How can…-”  


“You heard it's voice didn't you?” A calm voice interrupted him, he looked up at Leo who's face was unreadable but something in his eyes told Takumi that deep down he understood. Said prince looked confused, “The divine weapons are alive in a way, they only really talk around the time when they choose someone.”  


Amber eyes looked at the bow in his hands with a mixture of wonder and confusion, “I...” he started quietly unsure of what to say, “I thought I heard something...but...”  


“It's alright Prince Takumi,” Xander started, “We were confused about it when we were chosen. Unlike your brother here, I didn't have anyone to explain this to me, Siegfried actually had to tell me this before Corrin was brought to Nohr.”  


“He also had the sense of humor to let me go around being confused for a few days before finally sitting me down and gave me 'the talk' about it.” Leo picked up from where his older brother left off, though when he said 'the talk' he added an emphasis to it as he gave a look to Takumi. Noticing what he was doing the crowned prince hit him upside the head. Was flirting just a normal thing for this guy or was it just him?  


“The point is Takumi,” Ryoma spoke again, “that at times our weapons will warn us of danger if it poses a threat to us...something about...” he got a thoughtful look on his, “having a hard time finding the right wielder...but that's what Raijinto once said...”  


Takumi just blinked at his brother...”Uh...okay?”  


Ryoma chuckled and patted his younger brother on the back, “Don't worry about it, you'll have plenty of time getting your thoughts together after dinner. Alright?” Takumi just nodded his head cautiously as his brother started pushing him out of the room, an amused Xander and Leo following right behind them.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Dinner was louder than it had ever been before, having five extra people did that. Sakura congratulated on being chosen by the bow, and it turned out that nobody knew the name of it until Takumi revealed that it it was called Fujin Yumi. Hinoka gave him a punch in the shoulder, she meant for it to be a friendly punch but she forgets her own strength at times.  


Everybody spent time catching up and getting to know each other. Takumi could tell that Corrin and Azura were glad that both of their families were getting along. The silver haired prince did his fair share of talking as well, though he did his best avoiding a certain prince's gaze.  


Once the dinner was over Ryoma held a speech, thanking Nohr for returning a divine weapon to it's proper home, and for visiting. They were told they were free to roam the castle and if they had any questions feel free to ask anyone.  


When Takumi was able to get away, he wasted no time making his way to the archery range. At this time of day no one would be training, and since apparently the 'ceremony' was done he could take out the braid. To be honest he had forgotten about it quite a few number of times, but Elise brought up his hair again at dinner and how she would like the chance to style it. Of course he respectfully declined, he didn't want a sad princess on his hands, maybe Oboro would let her do her hair?  


The sun had set by the time dinner had finished, the clouds faded revealing the stars and the moon sending waves of light down. The atmosphere felt almost...mystical, calming. Whatever frayed nerves he had were smoothing as a gentle wind blew by.  


First things first, get the braid out. It's not that he didn't like it or anything, he just wanted the familiar wave of his hair. He moved the braid over his shoulder and removed the bottom ribbon, running his fingers through his hair to smooth the slightly wavy strands. He could always restrain the bottom like he usually does, but decided against it this time.  


Now back to business, he took the Fujin Yumi off his back where he had kept it and placed his left hand on the unfamiliar grip of the bow. He bit the inside of his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the string less part.  


'Imagine….Focus….String...Arrow…'  


The voice was slowly growing strong in his head. The first time, when the guests arrived, it was barely a whisper. Now there were more words, and louder than before.  


Now what did it say? Imagine and focus were the first two, followed by the string and arrow. “I think I know what you're getting at Fujin...” Takumi whispered, at first feeling very stupid for talking to the bow. It was a divine weapon, of course their would be more to it. He raised the bow in front of him and closed his eyes, and focused on an image of the with the string. It took a few minutes and he started to worry that he was wrong before there was a bright blue glow.  


Slowly opening his eyes he gaped at the sight in front of him, along with the gold body of the bow, there was now a bright blue glowing string connecting the string grooves. However at the surprise of it's appearance, his concentration snapped and the string faded from sight. So it'll take lot's of focus and concentration to master the Fujin Yumi, so first things first was to form the string again, and maybe try to see if it forms an arrow as well.  


It took several attempts to keep to keep the string formed long enough to to test it. Slowly he placed a couple of fingers and thumb to the string and pulled it back slowly. He was surprised that the string felt so...real despite the fact that it was completely energy. He relaxed the string again thought of an arrow in the empty space where one would be. He drew the bow again and this time an arrow appeared along with it.  


The lone prince took a deep breath, slowly feeling his focus wane and as it did so, so to did the string and arrow. Before it completely disappeared he swiftly took aim at a pole that was a great distance away, set up for a test of accuracy and released the arrow.  


The arrow flew through the air quickly and powerfully and eventually stuck itself onto the thing pole. Blinking, the string faded away entirely as he walked up to the arrow made of energy. As he approached it, it faded entirely as if it wasn't stuck to the pole a moment ago. But with a closer look, there was a new dent on the pole among the few that were already there. It was bigger and deeper than the others, and was obviously not formed by a normal arrow.  


“Incredible...” He whispered as he looked at the bow in his hand. Why did an amazing bow like this choose someone like him? Sakura had expressed an interest in learning how to use a yumi, under the circumstances it should have been her.  


But he also knew his little sister, she didn't truly want to hurt people if she could avoid it. It was just in her nature to do something like that.  


'That's not the only reason…'  


There was a small chuckle in his head again, so it almost seems like the more he's with Fujin Yumi the more their connection grows. Will it be like this all the time? A voice popping up in his head from time to time? He valued his privacy when he wanted it, were they just going to keep on watching? Could it not listen if it so choose to?  


He shook his head, he couldn't keep worrying about this when he still had time to train. He walked away from the pole and he knew exactly what he needed to do, first things first was to see how long he can keep the string formed. It'll take a lot of patience, but thanks to Kagero he had learned quite a bit about patience from here.  


He sat down and crossed his legs, laying the bow across his lap, one hand staying on the grip as he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in, and let it out and slowly cleared his mind, focusing only on the yumi in his lap.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

He has no idea how much time had passed, before he knew it the moon was high above the sky and he felt like he was going to nod to sleep at any point. Finally deciding to call it a night, he took the Fujin Yumi and started to make his way to room.  


He had never noticed the pair of brown eyes watching him as he left…  


Letting out a sigh as he closed his door, he place the divine bow against the wall, making a note to himself that maybe he should get a weapon stand to place it on or something. He wasted to more time changing into his night clothes and collapsed into bed. He closed his eyes and curled into the warm covers, silently hoping for no more dreams of blonde hair and brown eyes.  


Finally he fell into a peaceful sleep, no dreams of any kind plaguing him for the first time in what seemed like days.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

'Wake up…'  


'Huh?' His head felt foggy, body to heavy to move and his eyelids felt like they had weights tied to them.  


'-kumi wake up!'  


Is someone calling him?  


“Wake up big brother!” A loud sound pierced his ears as his eyes snapped open to the sight of Sakura hovering above him. Her hand was removed from his shoulder as he blinked up at her momentarily confused.  


“Sakura?” He mumbled as he sat up, wincing as he ran a hand through his hair and his fingers tugged at a knot.  


The younger sister crossed her arms and tried to look a little intimidating but she falter and let her arms fall to her side. “Big brother Ryoma wants everyone together for dinner. I figure you would appreciate being woken up by me rather than Hinoka or one of your retainers.”  


Her words registered in his brain and he gave a small nod, it was true after all. Hinata was to hyper to handle when he first wakes up, Oboro was always insistent about picking his outfit out for the day if she woke him up. But at least they woke him up in bed, every time Hinoka was the one pull him out of bed, she literally pulled him out of bed.  


“Thanks Sakura, tell Ryoma I'll be there as soon as I can.” He yawned out trying to keep his sleepy eyes open. Whatever time he fell asleep it must have been late because he felt exhausted. He dragged himself out of bed after Sakura left and closed the door. He glanced over at the bow that was still standing against the door. “So it wasn't a dream...” He whispered before heading into his washroom.  


Half an hour passed as he exited it all clean, squeezing as much water out of his hair that he could. He had put on a lighter outfit compared to his usual one and was much more awake than before. He was pushing down the enthusiasm that kept bubbling up inside him, he was actually chosen by a divine weapon. Something that he had thought impossible before, had happened.  


He had to keep calm, he still had the problem of Prince Leo and needing to avoid him the entire time he's visiting. He didn't have another dream about him that means he meant nothing and it was just his imagination.  


'Hee hee….'  


That voice was back, he looked over at the Fujin Yumi and picked it up, “Hey, if that's you mind telling me what's so funny?” He asked out loud, he felt foolish for talking to a voice in his head but if what his brother (he refused to acknowledge Leo's involvement) said was true, then that should mean Fujin just might reply.  


'You're denying the obvious soul attraction between you two…'  


Rather than being startled at actually getting a reply his eyes narrowed at what the rather female sounding voice said. “What do you mean soul attraction?” There was a gasp and another giggle.  


'Oops, I shouldn't have said anything about that. Anyway, I figured you should get some sleep, so I kept your dreams at bay for the night. If I hadn't, you surely would have dreamed about Brynhildr's owner.'  


Takumi's eyebrow twitched as his irritation levels started to slowly rise, “You sound so sure about that even though you just met me.” That was his come back? He was pretty sure he wasn't going to win in an argument with a being in his head.  


'I may have just woken up Takumi,' It almost sounded like she was scolding him like a sister would, 'but even when I am sleeping I can sense the souls around me.'  


The lone prince raised an eyebrow at the bow, “What's that even supposed to mean?”  


'First of all, you can think what you want to say, we're linked now, if you want me to know what you're thinking, I'll hear you. Also, we don't HAVE to be in contact to speak to each other, but if the distance between us is too vast, we'll lose the connection.'  


“Um….okay?”  


'And to answer your question, dear prince, when one of us divine weapons lose our chosen, and we cannot find the next one worthy of our power, we fall into a sort of sleep, our power is inactive. Waiting for the one who can use our powers wisely, and while in this sleep we are constantly searching through millions of souls that come near us. As soon as you were close enough, I sensed the immediate connection between you and Prince Leo, and I wasn't even looking yet.'  


Every word connected in his mind, taking it in rather than just being words if it was someone else talking. He had to dismiss that last part, maybe Fujin would keep trying to push through for it, but he had to try. So instead of speaking up about that, he just mumbled “Are all you divine weapons so talkative?” He strapped the Fujin Yumi onto his back and left the room.  


'Don't worry, I'm just making use of being able to speak to someone, I'll quiet down in a few days. Besides, you can block me if you really need to.'  


And that's exactly what he did, closing his eyes he brought up a mental wall between him and Fujin. It was rude sure, and he'll probably have to apologize, but he didn't want to hear anymore about Prince Leo.  


He was silent at breakfast, he knew he shouldn't be closing himself off from their guests but he had to. If he got close to even one of them that was a higher chance of running into...HIM. He didn't want to risk that, he will not risk his heart over some stranger. Although… It was funny to hear Corrin make note to said stranger about an inside-out collar and making him run out of the room to fix it.  


He winced slightly as a pressure built up behind his eyes, most likely from blocking of Fujin from his mind. He hesitated, and made the decision to let it fall, if what Fujin said was true, then he'll only have to deal with a talkative spirit for a few days.  


'-lock me out!? I know you're sensitive but sheesh, you can't handle the possibility of-'  


'Please Fujin, can you just drop the topic? I won't block you again unless I absolutely have to, just please...please just...drop it.' He sounded defeated in his own head. Damn, he was so messed up. Fujin was right, he is sensitive, and that wasn't the only thing. He was weak mentally, he can't even hold himself together during breakfast. He tried to hold onto his pride but it slipped through his fingers as if smoke, anything he tried that didn't involve a bow and arrow he failed at. His mind was so broken that he didn't have good dreams, just a plague of nightmares that shook him to the core, leaving him with barely enough strength to get out of bed in the morning.  


He could hear the words of the people now…  


Did you hear? The divine bow chose Prince Takumi! Of all royalty!  


Why him? He's such a failure…  


I bet it wasn't even a real choosing, he must have rigged it some how.  


A prince that weak doesn't deserve to have a-  


'That's enough Takumi!'  


Takumi's amber eyes cleared, he was staring at his half eaten breakfast. He didn't twice as he stood up and quickly dismissed himself. His only thoughts of having to get away, there was one place he could go to think that wasn't his room.  


He fell onto his butt and pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat in a secluded room in the castle. There was a giant window with a view of a giant sakura tree, it also revealed that despite having cleared the night before, the clouds returned to block the sun's light.  


'Takumi...all those thoughts from before?'  


The distraught prince squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable, Fujin has seen how weak he truly was, they've realized that he's not the one. 'They aren't true.'  


He sat up straight as he looked at the bow he had placed on the floor next to him, “What?”  


'Takumi, you aren't broken, your sensitive, yes, but you are far from broken.'  


“What do you...mean?” He hated how unsure he sounded.  


'I was forged decades ago, before even your father, King Sumeragi was born. I have seen many broken men, those who have lost their sanity, the will to live or fight, and those that simply stopped and did nothing but stare at a wall as their life faded.'  


Fujin's voice almost sounded...sad to him.  


'Broken men don't fight with all they have, they don't do all they can to prove otherwise. I have only known you a short time, but in that time I have learned you are a hard worker, you care for those around you and you have a strong will. It is true you fear a broken heart but who does not? It is also not your fault for the nightmares that plague you in your sleep. You manage to get out of bed everyday despite what your fears tell you.  


Takumi… I don't know what happened in your past that led to you becoming like this, but you are a strong and talented individual, your heart may be sensitive which means you guard it ferociously from everyone, but your a kind person who deserves the love from your family and those you care about.  


If you fear that I have my doubts, don't. I don't make decisions on a whim, I chose you because your soul told me everything I needed to know.'  


Takumi smiled, it was a weak smile, but a smile none the less. “Thanks for the support Fujin,” the smile grew and he stood up, picking up the bow next to him, “I know you don't expect me to change any time soon, but...” He sighed, and his heart felt lighter than it had in the last few days, “Thanks for...trying to cheer me up.”  


'Trying?'  


He shrugged as he walked up to the window and stared out at the Sakura tree, “Sure I'm still upset, but I definitely feel better now.” A thoughtful expression came up, “Now I just wish I knew how to handle that 'other' problem.” Fujin chuckled and something told the silver haired prince that the weapon spirit wasn't going to be much help.  


'Just let what happens, happen. It won't be easy for you, and I will block myself off when the time comes for you to face him, but there is a reason why your dreams happened just before meeting him.'  


“Why?”  


'Can't say, sorry!'  


Takumi sighed and shook his head, he figured that was going to be the answer. Anyway, he was finally composed and he felt better than he had in awhile so he should probably go do some training or whatever. Standing around here was starting to make him antsy.  


He walking down an empty corridor, that rarely even the maids travel down. He was happily conversing with Fujin who was strapped across his back. He turned a corner and bumped into someone he wasn't expecting to have to face right now.  


“Ah, Prince Takumi, I was worried something happened when you ran off during breakfast.” Prince Leo...well that was just dandy.  


Takumi felt the connection with Fujin disconnect, doing exactly what they said they'd do. Leaving him to the lion. “Well as you can see,” he snapped, just because he knows it was inevitable doesn't mean wasn't going to try to push him away, “I am perfectly fine, now if you'll excuse me.” He walked past the blonde without another word.  


'There, simple quick. He's leaving day after tomorrow, so if I can just continue to evade him until the-' A cool hand wrapped around his wrist and tightened, halting his steps. He spun around ignoring the small shock he felt at the touch and glared at the blonde.  


He was going to say something but the dark prince beat him to it, “You're avoiding me Prince Takumi.”  


The said prince snorted not caring how it's not very prince like and just continued to glare at him, “Why do you care? You don't even know me?”  


Brown eyes softened only slightly before they hardened again and this time pulling the other closer, “I care, because the look you gave me when I first arrived here was the look of someone who recognized a lost love, despite the fact that we've never even met.” His voice was stern and it reminded the other prince of when it was huskier, deeper and commanding.  


“I-it...doesn't matter what my thoughts were when we met,” He stuttered, he swore in his head, he had to keep himself composed, there was no way he was going to be flustered by THIS guy. “I just thought you looked like someone I met a long time ago.” It was a lie, and he was sure the dark prince could see right through him but he kept up the facade.  


And he was right, brown eyes just looked at him before a seductive smirk was on his lips and before the other prince knew it, his back was up against the stone wall with the blonde's warm body up against his own. Blood rose in his cheeks as the blonde leaned in and he felt warm breath against his ear. “You know what I think? I think Brynhildr was right.” He chuckled at the others confused expression, “My sister Camilla was always on my case about finding someone, I never thought about it much until I started researching into the Fujin Yumi. I had to find real proof that it's power was indeed a divine weapon, when Brynhildr mentioned that despite choosing their wielder, their essence was linked to the next chosen, and how Fujin's was similar to someone important to me.” Amber eyes narrowed at the others head pulled away and raised a hand that hovered just barely away from a red cheek, “So he suggested a spell that will let me share dreams with my… soul mate, only a couple of times, they happen with me first, and then the time would come where the other would share them as well.”  


The hand made contact and Takumi frantically tried to push the other away, the urge to run and hide from the one that made his spine shiver and filled him with a heat. It was to much, what was he going on about? Dreams? A spell? “What are you talking about Nohrian!?” He spat raising a hand to try and hit the other when the blonde's hand that wasn't busy caressing his cheek grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall.  


“The first one was of you, it was dark and there were these strange sounds, almost like people were talking.” He started, the description making Takumi pause as he tried to catch his breath from struggling, “You screamed, you wanted them to stop, and you fell and started to shake. I have no idea what was happening, or what was going through your head but you seemed so...lonely and afraid. I had to comfort you, but then you started to...almost glow. But you were still shaking so I hugged you, and told you that you weren't alone.” Takumi was finally starting to calm down as he stared at the prince in front of him. “When you turned around, you looked so fragile, I remember you reaching out to me so softly, you were so cute I couldn't help myself calling you that.” He chuckled as he leaned closer, “After that dream I couldn't stop thinking about you, you occupied my thoughts and before I knew it my dreams were filled by you. I couldn't distinguish which one was a normal dream or which dream was the next one for you.”  


The Hoshidan prince just stared, how he wanted to just give in and let the blonde do what he wanted, but he couldn't, he had to fight. He had to stay strong he couldn't fall prey to this Nohrian. He scowled and looked away, “S-so? Besides I...don't care that-”  


“By the way you're reacting, I'd say otherwise.” He was close, way too close, he tried to call to Fujin for help but they remained silent. “So what was the second one? I had so many dreams of you I couldn't tell.”  


He didn't say anything, he won't. It was to embarrassing, their was no way he'll speak about that… that… “It's not important cause something like that will never happen!”  


Leo chuckled, “You know, out of all the dreams I had of you that will elicit a reaction like that are actually quite few. Every one of them I was buried deep inside you,” the hand on his cheek slid down Takumi's side and stopped at the bottom of his shirt toying with the hem.  


“W-what are you doing!?” The silver haired prince yelped as the pale hand made contact with his skin under his shirt. He gritted his teeth as his free hand grabbed the wrist that was trying to travel under his shirt.  


“So which one was it?” Leo buried his nose in his neck and breathed deeply. “Was it the one where we were making passionate love?” Just a glare from amber eyes before they shut tightly, “No? Hm… The one where we were in a field, under the moonlight?” No reaction, but god, did he really dream of them doing...that outside? “Okay...Oh, was it the one where you were tied down with strands of darkness,” Amber eyes snapped open as he felt something slithered to his wrists, wrapping around them and forcibly connects them to the wall, “You were blindfolded and moaned so beautifully.”  


Now that his hands were free, one went behind Takumi and gripped one ass cheek the other climbed under his shirt and tweaked a nipple. Said prince bit down at his lip trying to keep his mind from falling to this… “Ngh...”  


“You were flushed, spread out for me, you took me into you as if you were made for me.” Blood was flowing southward and Takumi tried to fight it, but the blonde's words were affecting him, he should be fighting this, this was considered assault but… his brain was turning to mush, and Leo's low voice wasn't helping him any. “You were exactly like this, putty in my hands,” The blonde enjoyed the hitched breath when he cupped his soul mate's slowly growing erection with the hand that had been playing with the perky nubs.  


“Ah...wait...Leo...” A moan slipped out of Takumi's lips when the hand on him started to rub him through his pants, “We...ngh...don't even know each other… we shouldn't-” Whatever he was going to say slipped out of his mind when a pair of cool lips covered his own and a warm tongue invaded his mouth. The hand that was fondling him ran through his hair pulling out the ribbon keep it up, letting the silver strands fall like a curtain.  


They broke apart gasping for breath, Leo trailed kisses down the pale neck and latched onto the sensitive skin between his neck and collarbone and sucked aiming to mark the prince as his. One hand gripped the silver strands and tilted Takumi's head for more room, his other hand slipping behind the archer's pants and boxers and gripped the hard cock that laid behind it.  


Takumi's head fell back and let out a loud gasp at the hand around him, his hips twitching for friction. Leo chuckled at the reaction as his hand started to move up and down the shaft, his thumb digging into the slit enjoying the sounds coming out of Takumi's mouth, “You're so sensitive, makes me wonder what sounds you'll make if it was my mouth around you.”  


Amber eyes pried open and tried to glare at the owner of a flirtatious smirk, they fell shut when a shudder of pleasure ran through him. He couldn't fight the urge to spread his legs when the hand pleasuring him played with his balls. He didn't say anything, he couldn't, he didn't want to voice the realization of how empty he felt. He's never been penetrated before yet the thought of being taken by Leo and being filled to the brim made him want to beg, get on his knees and beg like a slut for a cock filling him. God what was wrong with him?  


He stared at Leo in surprise as the blonde prince got on his knees after he pulled his hand out of his pants. He grabbed the hem of the pants and undergarments and pulled them down releasing the restricted cock inside.  


Takumi gasped at the cool air as his mind caught up to what was happening, “W-wait Leo… We can't...what if someone….” His voice faded as he watched with hazy eyes as the dark prince held his hard cock in his hand and gave a testing lick at the slit. Dark brown eyes watched the expressions Takumi made as he slowly took the hard cock into his mouth. The look the silver haired prince had was something he'll remember forever, flushed face, eyes glazed with lust and half lidded, pink lips slightly open, and long silver hair framing it all. As the head hit the back of his throat the amber eyes closed as his legs started to shake. The pale hands took hold of the slender legs as he hummed and bobbed his head.  


The mewls and moans started to get louder as he stiffened, “I'm close...” He whimpered, the shadows that held his wrists to the wall faded as he slid down the wall his legs no longer able to hold his weight. One of his now freed hands tangled itself into blonde hair. “Leo….” He gasped, he was right their...just a little bit more. His eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling but not truly seeing anything, as a finger toyed at his entrance and slowly entered, but that was the last straw, he tensed and let out a long moan as he came. The hot wet mouth around him swallowing everything he gave.  


Leo pulled away, a dribble of come falling at the corner of his mouth. He swiped it off with his finger and got a naughty thought in his head. His eyes met Takumi's dazed ones and slowly licked the cum off his finger and enjoyed the shudder that went through Takumi's limp body.  


He shifted slightly as his hand went to his own crotch, he hadn't came yet and he had to find a room to take care of himself, but he didn't exactly want to leave Takumi here like this. At the thought of the other he noticed the amber eyes that cleared slightly was watching his hand on himself. He smirked and with a low husky voice said, “Do you want me?”  


Their eyes met and before he could think it through completely, the dazed prince nodded. Takumi's body was moving where his thoughts were to slow to actually analyze the situation. He watched as Leo undid his pants and pulling out a hard cock, and even though he was spent he couldn't help but think what it would be like if it was inside of him. The head was put to his mouth as Leo looked into his eyes, he opened his mouth and let his mouth be filled with the taste of Leo, he raised his hands and wrapped his hands around the base and what little he couldn't fit in his mouth.  


Leo ran his hand through the silver strands as he watched Takumi take him in his mouth, “That's it baby, you're doing so good. Doesn't it feel good having me inside of you?” His voice was soft but the tone showed the lust he was feeling.  


A rush of shame swept over the submissive prince, someone like him shouldn't be doing this. Sucking Nohrian cock like a lollipop and enjoying it, enjoying the drops of pre-cum that slid down his throat as he sucked, running his tongue all over the hard flesh. Despite the fact that he just came blood was slowly rushing downward and he hated it. Hated just how turned on he was getting from this, how much he liked having a cock in his mouth and how much the thought that it could be somewhere else made him hot.  


He felt the grip in his hair tighten and pushed him further down on the cock, at the shock of the forcefulness he gagged slightly on the flesh before he relaxed his throat as much as he could, letting it slide further down slowly. He ignored the saliva that trickled out of the corner of his mouth, his mind to far gone to care about the state he must be in.  


To Leo this was a dream come true, he may have had few dreams where he slept with the prince, the rest were just spending time with him, whether talking, cuddling and making out. But this...having the proud prince at his knees, taking him into his mouth and seemed like he was thoroughly enjoying it. He watched through half lidded eyes as hazy amber eyes closed and sucked harder. Leo was proud that he held out this long from making a sound, but when the prince below him pulled back and licked the dripping slit like it was melted chocolate, somewhere in the back of the blonde's head he wondered if the other prince was aware just how deep he was into this, he grunted and rubbed the back of Takumi's head, muttering compliments, calling him baby and whatever came to his mind, but he made sure to keep it light, he didn't want to get into the real dirty talk till later.  


He felt his orgasm approach and pulled Takumi back onto his cock, “I'm gonna come soon baby, make sure to take it all in.” He was honestly a bit surprised just how enthusiastically the shorter prince took him all the way back down to the root and just kept sucking. He was pushed over when Takumi's eyes opened and all Leo could see was utter submission and devotion in them, the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And he came, he panted as he watched Takumi swallow as much cum as he could, some leaking out.  


Takumi pulled away a bitter taste in his mouth but his brain was in a lovely daze as he looked up at Leo. The blonde leaned down and the dazed prince thought he was going to be kissed, but a thumb wiped the saliva and cum off his mouth and put it to Takumi's lip. Amber eyes looked up at him confused before the blonde gave him a teasing smile, “You have to clean up your mess baby.” And that was it, he opened his mouth once again and sucked all of the fluids off of the blondes thumb.  


He released it and was pulled into a sloppy kiss and couldn't stop himself from relaxing into it. Maybe this won't be so bad, he felt amazing and weirdly, he felt loved. Despite the fact he should have been against all of this, he simply wasn't. He felt oddly at peace with all of this, all the anxiety was gone, and it was then he knew, he was (figuratively) thoroughly fucked.  


When Leo pulled away he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. The blonde held out his hand and helped the dizzy prince up. “Is there someplace you want to go and talk this out privately,” the blonde questioned raising an eyebrow.  


Takumi blinked at the question and looked around and looked at him and couldn't help a smirk, “After what we just did, this isn't private enough?”  


The dark prince chuckled at the reply, something about this just felt right. “I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I've waited so long to have you in my arms, I just had to have you, especially if you were going to walk away without even giving us a chance. Anyway, we've been here for a while somebody might come by and see us.”  


Takumi shrugged sheepishly, “Yeah...I guess. We can head to...” He faltered, would it really be a good idea to invite Leo into his room? He'd rather not have any rumors start before anything actually happens..or rather something happens with their relationship. Besides, they just sucked each other off in an empty hallway, where anyone could have come by. Would they be able to keep to each other long enough for something to NOT happen other than just conversation?  


Apparently Leo was a mind reader or something and he chuckled, “Your sister Sakura said something about a library?”  


That actually sounded like a good idea, hardly anyone but him used to library during this time of day. “Alright then, I'll lead the way.” As they walked to the library, Takumi thought that this was going to be awkward but then Leo asked about how if the weather was always like it was outside. From their it just took off, it turned out that his sisters took Camilla and Elise to explore outside the castle and Xander was with Ryoma.  


“The entire time we spent planning coming here Xander couldn't stop himself from talking about Ryoma. I swear, if he doesn't confess soon, I might just have to find a spell that will make him.”  


Takumi busted out laughing, “You know...I just might have to agree with you. The day before you arrived Ryoma told me Xander gave him a 'demonstration' of that dark magic, and the look on his face said over a dozen words. I'm happy for him because Ryoma is always thinking of his people and his siblings, Xander will be good for him.”  


Leo couldn't help but agree with him, “Yeah, it won't be easy for the two of them, but they're both to stubborn to let anything to get in the way.”  


Takumi found it surprisingly easy to talk to Leo, it was as if all that anxiety he had about him never existed in the first place. Is this was Fujin was talking about? That 'soul attraction' they mentioned?  


Once they arrived to the library it was exactly what the silver haired prince thought it would be, empty. He closed the door and thought against locking it, if one of them decided to leave then they have the freedom to do so.  


He walked over to where to covered fireplace is and placed Fujin Yumi against the wall next to it and sat down on the couch, Leo taking a seat on the couch across from him.  


And all of a sudden Takumi wasn't sure what he should say, he bit his lower lip. “So… that trick you did with the bonds, was that…?” It was a sort of conversation starter.  


“Dark magic? Yeah, you were being difficult, if you were truly against it I would have stopped. But I could tell that you were fighting whatever was between us, so I had to break your walls down. Needless to stay...” 

A smirk came upon the blondes face, “I was pleasantly surprised to who was h behind it.”  


The Hoshidan prince blushed and looked away, feeling sheepish. He wasn't expecting to be like that either. He never felt so...at peace before.  


“You know, when we arrived yesterday a part of me feared that you never had the dreams. Then I saw the expression you made when you saw me and I knew you had them, but...”  


“I avoided you,” Takumi continued his voice soft looking at the floor. “I only had both of those dreams in less than a day. The first one when I fell asleep trying to draw something, the other was that night...the night before you arrived.”  


Leo blinked in surprise, “Really? I thought you would have them closer to the time I had them, apparently that isn't the case.” He raised his hand to his chin with a thoughtful expression.  


“I...avoided you...because I was afraid...” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had put it back up to it's ponytail, it would have been weird had he been walking around with his hair down with Leo.  


“Afraid?” Leo questioned softly, he could tell they were getting too sensitive territory, and they still haven't gotten to what happened in the hallway.  


“As you can tell I'm very guarded, especially with strangers. And the fact my head was filled with you from just two...vivid dreams scared me even more. Your a stranger, heck before you arrived I thought you were just a figment of my imagination my brain pulled up for comfort. I didn't want to… let myself get swept away, lose my heart to some stranger then have it stomped on.”  


“So you did what you could to protect yourself, you ran away.” Leo kept his voice low as he slowly got up and walked over to the other and sat down next to him. “I'm sure my attempts at flirting with you scared you away even more.” He put his arm around the other and pulled him closer in comfort.  


“I shouldn't have, I know that now. Fujin kept telling me that their was no reason to fear it, but… I just couldn't let it go that you were going to whined up being like...them...telling me that no one cares about me, I'm not loved and I'll always be alone.” He shook his head and hid his face in Leo's chest.  


“Who's 'them'?”  


“The whispers.” He said quietly, “the voices from the shadows.” That was all he said, but it was enough for Leo to understand entirely. The dreams were built from the secrets deep inside them, Takumi was afraid of being alone.  


“Well now you know,” He pushed at the Hoshidan prince's shoulders making him sit up, “that I am not like that, okay?”  


Takumi nodded as he pushed himself away from the prince, not leaving the couch but enough to give them distance to talk.”So...what now?”  


“Now?” Leo quirked an eyebrow at him, “Well, I'd like to talk about what happened out there.” He pointed at the door.  


“Ah...” Blood filled his cheeks making his cheeks a rosy pink color, “What is their to talk about? I mean...”  


“I wanted to calm you down enough to talk to you, but I hadn't meant to take it as far as I had.” The dark prince scratched his cheek looking slightly uncomfortable.  


“You mean when I…?”  


Leo shook his head and shifted in his seat, “No, when I...” He looked at Takumi and nodded his head, though enjoyed the blush Takumi had. “I wanted you for so long, that when I had you against the wall I kinda...lost it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.”  


Takumi shook his head rapidly and took the dark prince's hand into his own, “Stop it, you said it yourself, I wanted it I was just trying to fight it. I just hadn't expected to get sucked up like I had...” His blush deepened as he realized what he just head.  


Leo shook his head an amused smirk on his face, “You were gorgeous on your knees taking my cock into your mouth.” He leaned forward, “Your glazed eyes as you took me into you, it was as if you were in a trance, like you were made specifically for me to do whatever I wished to do to you.” He watched as amber eyes fluttered, shuttering at the words and was more than happy to see a bulge in the silver haired prince's pants.  


“Is it...is it weird that I...” Takumi hesitated, he knew there was no going back after this, “Like the...sound of that?” He could play strong, independent prince later. But right now, with Leo? A part of him wanted to give in, let Leo do with him as he wished, and he'll gladly do so.”  


Brown eyes softened, he put a finger under the others chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye, “Not at all.” And with that he sealed his lips over Takumi's. Eyes slid close as a hand caressed the back of Takumi's head and pulled him closer.  


Takumi's hands gripped at the cloth Leo was wearing and tried to pull him closer. He felt safe, he knew he could let go and let what happens, happen. Teeth nibbled at his lower lip, he gasped at the slight pain and a hot tongue filled his mouth. He did what he could to keep up, gasps kept slipping out and eventually the pulled apart. He saw the lust in Leo's brown eyes, a submissive thrill went up his spine, he wanted...something, he couldn't tell what.  


Pale hands played at the hem of his shirt, he watched as Leo ran his hands under his shirt and tilted his head back as warm hands roamed his chest, tugging at his nipples, pinching or twisting. One hand left his shirt and slid down to cup him through his pants making Takumi to let out a gasp at the sensation.  


Leo pulled away all together and smiled at Takumi's confused expression. Standing up he lifted Takumi off the couch bridal style and went behind one of the many bookshelves. The silver haired prince didn't question it, just let the Nohrian prince do as he wish. He was laid on the soft floor carpet and he stared up at the blonde prince who hovered above him.  


The blonde cupped a soft red cheek as he gazed lovingly at Takumi, “If you don't like something I do, just tell me.” Takumi wondered what the blonde was talking about, but he trusted him, he doesn't know how or why he trust's him so much when they just met, but he did. He let Leo undo his pants and pulled them off all the way and tossed them and his undergarment to the side.  


Realizing what happened Takumi tried to cover himself up but Leo grabbed a wrist and shook his head. “Don't hide, your beautiful.” The amber eyed prince hesitated but relaxed and leaned his head against the wall.  


A hand wrapped around his half hard cock, he sucked in a deep breath and his hands clenched at the carpet. Leo leaned in and whispered “How does it feel? Having my hand around your cock, your hips twitching for friction because you're desperate for the pleasure.” His hand tightened as his fingers started to slick up from pre-cum leaking from the slit.  


Pink kissed lips opened but no understandable words came out, just a bunch of moans as he spread his legs by instinct, subconsciously knowing what he wanted.  


Leo smiled, it seems this proud prince was truly a submissive by nature, he was doing this by instinct and it was beautiful. Now he understood why the prince defended his heart so fiercely, Takumi gave his heart and gave in when he felt safe with the one who held it.  


He stopped stroking Takumi when his moans got to loud that it sounded that he was going to come soon. Leo placed his fingers at the base of his partners cock and focused, he watched pleased as a shadow formed around the area and became solid and tightened. Takumi whined as he looked down at the makeshift cock ring, he was so close, what was Leo planning?  


“You're so sensitive that you'll finish before the fun begins,” the dark prince spoke up. The hand that wasn't covered in pre-cum roamed the slightly pale chest and pinched at the hard nubs.  


“Ngh...ah...shut….shut up!” Takumi yelped as his head fell back, eyes closed. He gasped and tensed when a wet finger prodded at his sensitive entrance. “Wha...nn...”  


“Ssh...” Leo whispered in his ear, the finger breaching the entrance before pulling away. “Relax, you'll like this,” the 'trust me' went unsaid. And the Hoshidan prince did exactly that, he took a deep breath and when he released it his body relaxed and the finger delved into him.  


It was weird having something moving inside of him, he felt the slight stretching sensation with having just the one finger inside of him. Another finger entered, this time the stretching was a slight burning sensation, but instead of hurting, his hips started to thrust slowly by themselves. What was this? It was only two fingers but it already felt so good. “Ah...” The fingers started a scissoring movement to stretch him out more.  


“Am I hurting you?” Leo asked softly, he expected the other prince to show some sort of sign of pain. He heard from Niles that it could hurt in the process of preparing someone.  


Takumi shook his head vigorously his hips still moving helplessly wanting more, “Please… Leo...more...” His voice was broken, his head was jumbled at the sensations, all he knew at this point was Leo, and the feeling of something inside of him.  


Now that was something, “Does Prince Takumi, proud and strong, like pain?” He couldn't help teasing him, he was just too easy and his partner was beautiful spread out like this, begging. He added a third finger and didn't bother letting Takumi get used to it when he started stretching him again. He kept up with Takumi's thrusts and shoved his fingers as deep as he can get, dragging high pitched whines out of the submissive.  


The pain mixed with the pleasure felt so good, the fingers filling him rubbing against his inner walls, but it wasn't enough. He needed more, he reached out to Leo and pleaded for more, “Leo...sir please...I need more...” He mumbled, just loud enough for his partner to hear him.  


The blonde smirked, Takumi was really losing himself in this, going as far as actually calling him 'sir' and begging like one of those women his father had taken into bed once. Normally that thought would have made him annoyed, but he was enjoying this to much. “What do you want baby? You have to be clear with your words.” He chuckled when Takumi whined a bit.  


“You...you know what I want Leo… please!” The words were falling out of his mouth before he could actually think of them. He was so desperate for something bigger inside of him, fuller, harder. And the restriction around his cock keeping him from going over the edge of mindless pleasure.  


His slid his fingers out of Takumi's wet hole, listening closely as his partner whimpered. “No… You have to tell me baby.”  


“I want your cock in me sir! I need you inside of me! Fill me!” Takumi's voice was getting louder, he tried to restrain himself but it was becoming too much, how he ever got this far without Leo he can't remember. 

“Claim me as yours, and yours alone!” Tears were at the corners of his clenched eyes, how did he fall this far?  


The blonde's eyes darkened at the others words, his hands went to his own pants, quietly telling the other to strip the rest of the way. Takumi's hands were shaking with desire, he could barely take off his shirt without ripping it off from the frustration. Once they were naked Leo stood in front of Takumi, his hard cock standing up, “You may like pain, but I'd rather your first time isn't taking me dry.”  


Yeah that's probably a good idea, his mouth was starting to water just looking at the hard cock in front of him. Like earlier he took it slowly into his mouth and relaxed his throat taking it as far as he could. The dark prince above him grunted as a hand tangled itself into the silver strands. Takumi licked the cock in his mouth getting it as wet as he could.  


Leo breathed slowly, his submissive prince was a natural at this. He had to get to the main event soon, the said prince was getting too impatient and while he appreciated the eagerness his pet had to learn restraint. “That's enough baby, now lay back down and spread your legs.” The words registered in Takumi's head than they probably should have, he released the cock in his mouth and did as he was told, spreading his legs and placing the flats of his feet on the floor. The ribbon in his hair had loosened, still holding the ponytail but only enough that it didn't cause discomfort and his head laid on the floor.  


The blonde prince knelt between the pale legs, taking his hardness and placing the head at the twitching entrance. He looked up to Takumi who was staring at him, amber eyes half lidded, pink swollen lips open gasping for breath, “Are you sure you want this?” He had to make sure this was alright, he could be dominant all he wanted but this part he needed the reassurance as it's the prince's first time.  


He half expected the amber eyes to narrow at him, but he wasn't expecting him to do that and push himself to sit up with his elbows. One leg wrapped the dark prince's waist and a hand touched a pale cheek. 

Despite the obvious need in the silver haired prince's eyes, there was a gentle smile as he leaned in and touched foreheads with Leo. “Leo...” He started, and with a quiet whisper he stated, “Fuck me...now.”  


Before Takumi knew it there were hands on his shoulders pushing him back down onto his back. One left it's spot and squeezed his left butt cheek and lifted him slightly. “Hey! What the-….Oh...” Takumi's words faded as hot flesh entered him slowly, stretching him in a way the fingers hadn't.  


“That's it...” Leo grunted, closing his eyes in order not to ram himself into the tight hot heat surrounding him, “Take it all the way...” Shit, this felt incredible.  


When he was finally balls deep into his lover he waited for a few seconds to let Takumi adjust a bit, though from the look in his eyes he couldn't even remember his own name. He gave a shallow thrust to test the waters and the prince below him groaned, his hips rocking giving a clear signal.  


The pleasure hazed prince let out a long moan and his back arched as the hot dick inside of him started to move at a punishing pace. His hands scrambled for something to hold onto. The heat, the pleasure of being filled it was so much and it felt wonderful. This was so much more intense then the dream he had, being real probably had something to do with it.  


He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist trying to get him deeper. He didn't bother hiding his moans, though a small part of him that could still think clearly worried about if someone heard him. 

“Leo...harder...” Whenever he could get a word out they were mere whispers but it seemed like the dark prince heard him, a hand would run through his hair and cupped his cheek and the thrusts were rougher, not as rhythmic they had been.  


A spot was hit inside of him and the breath was stuck in his throat, a hoarse broken moan left his lips, back arching to the point where his cock rubbed against Leo's abdomen.  


Leo smirked at the reaction and murmured, “Beautiful.” He aimed at the spot and kept up the pace getting the broken gasps and moans from his love. “You're truly amazing,” he let out and he bit his lower lip when the tight walls around him clenched, pre-cum was dribbling down Takumi's slit despite the ring around it's base.  


By now tears were running down Takumi's face, the pressure was becoming too much, he wanted to come, and he wanted Leo's cum in him. “Sir…..Leo please...” He started but gasped in the middle of it when a particular harsh thrust hit his prostate dead on, “Come...I need to...I...” Whatever words he was able to pull together faded out of his mind and he was once again lost into the pleasure filling him.  


The blonde agreed, nodding quickly and focused on the ring around his pet's base, letting it change into the cloud form and dispersed it. He latched his lips onto the juncture of Takumi's neck and bit down and licked at it, he could hear Takumi murmuring 'close...so close...” Once he left another dark bruise on the silver haired prince's neck he touched his forehead to Takumi's and they just looked at each other.  


“Leo...I...” Takumi's eyes were red, he cheeks flushed red and he held onto the other like a lifeline.  


“It's okay...” His hand grasped at Takumi's neglected cock, “You have my permission to come, baby.” Amber eyes widened, he pressed his face into the pale neck and came, spurt of cum covering their chests.  


Leo held onto him as the walls around him tightened as he was pushed over the edge and came with one last thrust getting as deep into Takumi as he could before cumming deep into his love.  


“Your mine Takumi...” He growled into the others ear, his voice low.  


“Yours.” Was all that came out of Takumi's mouth, his eyes closed as he leaned against the other. He swallowed as his hands shook as he held onto Leo's shoulders.  


They stayed like that for a few minutes as the post orgasm wore off, Takumi's eyes cleared a bit but he still had a daze look to him. “I don't… think I can move my legs...they feel like jello.”  


Leo chuckled, that sounded like a very Takumi thing to say in this situation. “Don't worry, I'll carry you.” He slowly pulled out of Takumi, his brown eyes widened when a low whine came from the other prince. He quirked an eyebrow at Takumi who had a looked mortified at what just happened. “What are you embarrassed about?” The humor in his voice was clear, “You made much more embarrassing noises a minute ago.”  


Amber eyes looked away, he could feel the cum dripping out of his used hole and a part of him felt ashamed at the thought of keeping it in somehow. “It's not the sound that I'm embarrassed about, it was...um...” 

He glanced down to Leo's now flaccid cock and looked back up and met his gaze.  


Understanding dawned upon Leo as a smile crossed his face, he chuckled as he took a hand and held Takumi's red cheek, “You're so cute. I can't believe you miss being filled already.”  


Takumi hid his face in Leo's shoulder again, “Shut up… I don't even know why I'm acting like this.”  


The dark prince soothed his partner, he wasn't entirely sure if he should tell him that Takumi that he was truly made for him. When he was fifteen he had discovered that he quite enjoyed the darker sides of sex, it was rare, but when he felt the urge to dominate rise to a point he had a hard time handling it he had to rely on Niles for help.  


That wound up happening when Leo started to get very irritated, he was becoming hostile to anyone who even looked at him wrong. Wound up locking himself up in library and spent days in there focusing on his studies. Niles wound up breaking his way in and offered Leo an outlet, that first time was rough and his retainer was rough shape. The prince was incredibly sorry bout it about it and the-used-to-be-thief just told him that if he needed to release steam he'd help, as it was 'the least he could do.'  


The blonde shook his head lightly, he could explain this later, right now they had to get dressed and clean up somewhere. “Do you think you have enough strength to put on your clothes?”  


Takumi tested his limbs, as the effects of the orgasm wore off and nodded. “I can yeah, I'd rather not cover the inside of my clothes with this mess but...” He looked around and sighed, “We're not close enough to my room to get there without running into someone.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Ten minutes later Takumi closes the door to his room and locks it not wanting to risk someone walking in on him and Leo. The blonde prince cleaning the mess their clothes were made while Takumi washed first. He spent the entire time in silence as he avoided getting his hair to wet, the less questions there were the better.  


He flinched as he washed the sensitive parts of his body and silently cursed at the blonde. He could hardly walk when he got up earlier, and every time he had to bend over for something there was a sore pain in his lower back and he had an idea of why that was the case. And before they even had...that, he never had a problem with cleaning that part of him even growing up he had more control than most.  


Now simply brushing one of his nipples made him shudder as his brain brought back the memory. He heard Fujin giggle in the back of his mind realizing she must of lowered the block between them. 'Are you happy now?'  


'Of course I am! It's not every day two souls that match perfectly come together! Raijinto and Siegfried are still trying to get their masters together, I wonder if it's a coincidence that the two princes of each family of the Dawn and Dusk Dragons match together perfectly.'  


That got Takumi's attention, 'Is my brother and Prince Xander like how I'm apparently compatible with Leo?' Another giggle and the sound was quickly starting to annoy him.  


'Soul mates, and yes they are. Although they're a bit different from the two of you.'  


'How so?'  


'You and Leo were soul mates from the start, Prince Ryoma once had another soul mate, but she died years before King Sumeragi had passed. Prince Xander is only compatible with Ryoma, he could be happy with anyone like anyone else, but true happiness can only come from the person who completes you. It is very rare for someone to be compatible with two people.'  


Takumi frowned, he wasn't sure how to feel about his older brother lost a person he could have loved before they even met. He wondered if Raijinto told him about this, or if he's just better off with never knowing. After all, you can't mourn something that never came together in the first place. He smiled as he closed his eyes, brown eyes in the back of his head.  


After he stepped out of the water he threw on a pair of his sleeping pants so he didn't have to walk into his room naked with Leo in there. The whole point of cleaning up wasn't to get dirty again. Though he couldn't deny there was a part of him that wanted that.  


He walked out of the bathroom eyes closed as he put his hair back up, only slightly damp. When he opened them he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening and a fierce blush rose in his cheeks all the way to his ears.  


There lying on his back stark naked was the dark prince himself, in his left hand was a book of some sort, he couldn't exactly tell what with the prince having his legs crossed slightly giving the silver haired prince a view of the cock that was in him not half an hour ago.  


“P-prince Leo! What's this about?” His voice cracked and he would have found it embarrassing if there wasn't other things on his mind.  


The blonde prince turned to him with an eyebrow raised at the title, “I'm sure we're past the title aren't we Takumi?” He cracked a smile at the eyebrow twitch above an amber eyes as he closed the book he was reading, “Besides, there's no point in putting on clothes I just cleaned when I'm still dirty.” He finished giving a gesture to his chest that had spread splotches of cum on him.  


Takumi cleared his throat and looked away, “Just go wash up and hurry. Someone will notice we've been gone for a while.”  


The dark prince fought back a chuckle rising and stood up, he stopped right next to the other prince and gave him a peck on the cheek, “Thanks.”  


The long haired prince huffed continuing to avoid eye contact, “Whatever, just get going.”  


The corner of Leo's lips quirked upwards but kept silent and walked into the washroom. Finally alone Takumi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He changed back into his now clean clothes and looked at the mirror, he saw the edge of the bruise Leo had left earlier. He tried to fix the collar of his shirt to hide it. Once he hid it to the best of his ability he glanced at the washroom door, an odd thought struck him but he immediately shook his head and grabbed Fujin Yumi, wrote down a note and left quietly.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

This trip was definitely worth the four day carriage ride, not to mention all the waiting before hand. He was eager to meet the future wielder of the Fujin Yumi, the one he was connected to through their souls. He never imagined Takumi was so… incredible. He was graceful, sensitive something Nohrians found hard to be, when they got past the rough patch he's also stubborn. He wanted to learn more about him, to hold and embrace him as much as he could until he had no choice but to let go.  


Maybe he would do just that when he left the washroom, although maybe it wasn't such a good idea. As much as he'd like to make a mess of Takumi all over again he had been right when he said people will realize they were missing for too long.  


He left fully clothed, although a bit damp due to being wet. He looked around and noticed that the Fujin Yumi was missing, his Brynhildr on the bed where he left it untouched with a piece of paper next to it. He picked it up and read the hastily scrawled writing.  


Leo, I've gone ahead and went to go get some stuff done. Go ahead and do what you want just don't make a mess of my room. I'll see you later. -Takumi  


The Nohrian prince looked slightly disappointed, he really wanted to at least talk to the other prince. But apparently he decided to run away, or he really wanted to do something. Well if Takumi his time to do what he needs to then that's fine, he still hadn't gotten the chance to at explore outside. It's warmer than he's used to, not by a lot but enough to make him annoyed at the heat.  


There was a gruff in his head, no comment but he didn't need to hear it to know Bryn found it amusing just how much he disliked the heat. He could hand it in bed, where it should be, but when he starts to sweat then it's uncomfortable. He wondered if Hoshidans were used to it...then again from the weather he saw earlier it's probably cooler than it usually is.  


Wandering outside the castle was better than he thought it was going to be. The clouds covered the sun which made it easier for him, they're skins were sensitive due to the rays due to the lack of sunlight in Nohr. 

Being able to walk outside when it was bright, or at least brighter than he was used to, was a nice change. He understood now why Elise was so excited about going out for a walk outside the castle. Maybe he could ask Takumi for a trip, or is that a little too much?  


There was a light breeze as he looked around and saw a cherry blossom tree. He had only read about them in books and it was truly beautiful. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the bark, feeling the energy flowing through it. It was truly lively, it had many, many years ahead of it.  


He froze and took his hand away from the tree when he heard an odd sound. He tilted his head and stayed quiet to see if he could hear it again. He did. He followed it slowly, the occasional thump sound increased over time and soon enough there was a hum of energy in the air. Not quite magical but different. He found a small clearing and standing in the center of it, looking as regal as ever, covered in a light sheen of sweat was Takumi. The Fujin Yumi in his hand, the string of energy that he saw the night before, but not just that this time. Every time the 'string' was pulled the energy formed an arrow of some sort before it was released into a tree.  


Takumi was panting, exhaustion was obvious in his form. It must have been from the strain of concentrating so hard, it was similar with him when he first started studying magic and even more when he received Brynhildr. He was releasing so many arrows in a row it was taking a tole on him.  


He contemplated going up to him and convince him to take a rest, if he didn't take a break and gather his energy he could collapse, and it sure looked like he was going to at any moment. He knew the other prince was determined to prove himself, but this was going to far. How could he if in the process he gets weaker for it.  


He stopped his train of thought when the prince he was thinking about did indeed fall to his knees and leaned forward both hand on the ground trying to hold him up, the Fujin Yumi at his side when he fell.  


He didn't think twice as he reacted and ran towards the fallen prince, “Takumi!” There was no reaction, as if he wasn't heard. He knelt by his side and put a hand on his shoulder, that seemed to get the others attention, amber eyes stared at him as he got a better look at Takumi. He was pale and breathing heavily his eyes blinking rapidly as if he couldn't register what he was seeing in his brain.  


“L...Leo?” His voice was barely above a whisper.  


“What were you thinking? You can't push yourself this hard!” He scolded the other as he helped the other sit down, the other leaning on his shoulder as he helped keep him up with his arm wrapped around him (not an excuse).  


“I have to...keep trying… I need to get… Stronger...” The silver haired prince panted quietly, his eyes closed as he took comfort in the other.  


Leo stared at Takumi, “You're wearing yourself out! How can you get stronger if you're too weak to even stand up!” He shook his head, “Why are you so desperate to do so at the risk of your own health?” It was just over two hours when he last saw him, was he doing this the entire time?  


The Hoshidan prince said nothing, just sat there quietly leaning against him. Leo pressed his forehead into Takumi's hair, “Come on Takumi, you can talk to me. What's bugging you?”  


Another moment of silence before there was a quiet sigh, “No matter what I seem to do no one notices me. The people think I'm weak, that I'm a no good lazy prince who doesn't do anything. I just can't handle that...that...” His voice trailed away, his voice had the tone that said he was hurt by such thoughts.  


“Do you know for a fact that's what they think?” He kept his voice calm, he didn't want to hurt Takumi. The situation is different than it was from earlier today.  


“I…...think so… there was an incident when I was little,” sad amber eyes opened and didn't meet the brown eyes he knew were looking at him. “I was with Hinoka at the markets, everything seemed fine all the people were peaceful. But...” He faltered, Leo squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and the archer took another breath in, “There were a dozen or so of faceless” Leo flinched at the mention of those monsters, he remembered his father and Iago using them to raid Hoshido. “Since it's usually so peaceful the soldiers were caught off guard so Hinoka had to take charge, she had ordered me to run for safety but...” He sighed again, his voice was getting stronger and his breath had evened out so at least he was starting to feel better. “I didn't listen, I wanted to help. I was at that age where I looked up to Ryoma and wanted to become like him, I had only just started to learn how to use a sword, but I was foolish enough to think I could be of any help. I tried to find something to use as a weapon when a faceless appeared in front of me, I...thought it was over. But then all of a sudden Hinoka was there, she took a hit for me and it hurt her pretty badly.  


When the battle was over the healers were called to help the wounded, they took Hinoka to the shrine to help her wounds. I went to go after her but...I heard some of the merchants whispering as I passed them...And well...I'm sure you can figure out the rest.”  


Takumi had started to shake half way through the story, a hand in his hair gripping it as if it was painful to remember. The dark prince pulled him into a hug and just held him and did what he could to comfort him as his thoughts whirled.  


So that's it, he was there at the wrong time and place, his sister got hurt protecting them and some people blamed HIM for that? He was just a kid! “What happened wasn't your fault, I'm sure those people were scared and the first princess got hurt and they took their frustration out on you.” He took Takumi by the shoulders and pushed him away slightly to look him in the eyes, “You're far from weak, and you've proven yourself so many times that you are capable. I'm not going to stop you from trying to get stronger, but at least look after yourself.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Takumi looked at him surprised, his eyes softened as he turned away and hesitantly nodded. What was he supposed to say to that? Maybe he did push himself a little too far this time, but he didn't usually. He just got so frustrated with Ryoma when he saw him talking about the ease he took to Raijinto to Xander. Of course HE had an easy time with that, Ryoma can do anything without even trying. Before he knew it he was training even more fiercely than usual, even when he felt every single drop of energy in his body drain away he kept it up anyway. Even when Fujin suggested he take a break he didn't stop, he barely even registered she had said anything at all.  


He only gave in to the weakness in his legs was when his breathing became to heavy yet gave him to little air, the world spun and he was lightheaded. He fell, and he was so close to passing out that he was pretty sure he was. Then Leo appeared and helped him to sit. Having a comforting arm around him just made it all better, then Leo started asking questions.  


He hated talking about what happened, it was the day he realized just how weak and naive he was. That danger can come from anywhere, and he had to get stronger so he can protect his family and others that need him. After that he pretty much dedicated himself to getting stronger and learning more of the katana, of course right after that he suffered the humiliating defeat to Ryoma which made him drop the katana all together.  


“Thanks Leo, I just...” He started but where was he supposed to go with this? He was brought back into a hug and his body relaxed into it.  


“It's okay, you don't have to say anything else.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The rest of the day flew by, once Takumi regained his energy he and Leo went out for a walk and just...talked. He didn't realize that they were holding hands almost the entire time. It was weird that he was this content with doing something so simple. Though when somebody came by they released hands, it was a mutual agreement they hadn't said anything about. It was just there. They both understood, they're princes and they couldn't just go around with a relationship, not until Ryoma and Xander got together and people came to accept it.  


The silver haired prince introduced Leo to his retainers, Oboro being the observer that she is immediately noticed something was up with the two of them. Hinata being the person he is got to close to Takumi for the blonde prince to react and push him away, Hinata of course noticed why right away. Of course they supported him, as long as their liege was happy they were happy.  


Dinner was better than the Hoshidan Prince thought it was going to be, they talked about this and that. Elise was talked about all the things she saw with Camilla and the others. Takumi's mood was much brighter than it was yesterday, although he got a bit distracted when a warm hand touched his inner thigh.  


He couldn't do anything but grit his teeth and bare it as the warm hand started to move in circles. He focused on the meal in front of his as a warmth spread through him. He kept quiet as the hand slowly moved closer inwards, and he couldn't do anything about it. When Leo's hand cupped him he inhaled a sharp breath but kept it as quiet as he could. He didn't think as his free hand went under the table and grabbed the wandering hand, he moved the hand to the side and gave it a light pinch as a warning.  


Once dinner was over Takumi walked away quickly well aware that the dark prince was following him. Blood rose in his cheeks slowly as he realized what was going to happen if Leo caught up to him. He started to pick up speed and decided to make it difficult for the other prince. The prince didn't know the entire layout of the castle, he'll just take one of the trickier areas and make his way to Kagero's art room, might as well get a little bit of painting done.  


The other prince was getting frustrated, he wanted to grab Takumi, run his hand through the silver hair and take it out of it's ponytail and take the other prince to one of their rooms and have his way with him. 

However it seems he ticked off the other prince with that little act from dinner.  


He knew he shouldn't have but it seemed like the other prince was trying to test his patience in not touching him and it was a battle he lost. Although he had managed to last a little bit by observing how Xander and Ryoma acted with each other.  


From what he could tell Xander was normal as usual, but something seemed off about Prince Ryoma. It was hard to tell exactly what it is, he was fidgeting but you could hardly tell he was, it was subtle. And it seemed like from time to time he would glance over at his brother. Is it possible they DID get together? He'll have to talk with his sisters later, and Corrin.  


Wherever Takumi had run off to, it was a good hiding place because Leo was getting tired of looking. Maybe he should ask someone where the other prince would go to hide. Or was that a bit creepy? As far as everybody else is aware they weren't friends, or at least friendly enough for one to go seeking out the other. Maybe he should just give him some time to himself, but he couldn't help feeling a bit of worry, the last time he let Takumi have his time he pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion he can't exactly blame himself for worrying about the one he's come to care about.  


This time on his own, he went to the library to read something. He kept away from the spot where he and Takumi spent time together, he didn't want to get distracted. As the time ticked by he got absorbed into the book he was reading, he didn't realize the time it was until he finished and he spotted a clock on the wall. Close to midnight, he should be getting to sleep then.  


As he walked through the dark hallway he looked out the windows, just like the night before the stars shined from the sky and the moon lit up the area. It was a coincidence that he found Takumi last night before he had gone to bed. With the way the other prince avoided him he took the opportunity to just simply observe the other. Calm, relaxed but he was focusing really hard, you could tell when the light of the string flickered from time to time.  


When he turned to the hall where the door to his room lied he froze when he saw the person occupying his thoughts sitting in front of his door. He seemed to have fallen asleep, but what was next to him. It looked like a canvas of some sort.  


As if sensing someone was watching him, amber eyes opened and blinked as if in a daze from just waking up, he looked around confused for a brief moment before he saw Leo and everyone clicked into his mind. He shot up quickly a light blush in his cheeks. He picked up the canvas next to him and kept the image from being shown.  


“Prince Leo...I uh...” He started, clearly not sure where to start with. When he went to the art room he saw his painting that he had started with Kagero the other day and before he knew it he was working without another thought. The entire time his mind was on the dark prince, he was annoyed sure, but he couldn't get himself to be worked up enough to avoid him.  


As he worked an idea came to mind, he put a dark horse in the shadows of the tree. Lightning struck and that made the shadow of the horse appeared, it also gave a different air to the piece than he originally intended. He was startled when Kagero appeared, she was going to be working on one of her works as well. She didn't push Takumi for why he was painting later then he usually did but was glad to give him input when he needed it. Bye the time he finished he put it under the drying lamp Kagero had and placed it under there. He didn't have to but he felt like this was something he had to give to the prince tonight. When he cleaned up Kagero told him his painting needed a little longer. So he decided to get to his next project, he was glad Kagero was there if she wasn't he wouldn't have dropped painting long ago and just stuck with archery.  


By the time he was walking to Leo's room he was tired, his mind moved slower than Hinata's does when it comes to politics. When he arrived to the blonde's room he lost some of his nerve, he cracked the door open and when he saw the blonde wasn't in there he just set himself down to wait. It was rude to enter someone's room without permission after all.  


Finally he found his words, it was almost annoying just how Leo made him lose his cool and unable to keep his head together to talk normally. “I made this for you, I'm...sorry for how I acted before.” He spoke quietly, almost afraid of how his voice might stick out in the dimly lit corridor.  


Leo took the painting that was held out to him and he was surprised when he saw the picture on it. It was Nohr obviously, the scenery was as if it was in the Dark Forest. There were lamps strewn across a path and many graves were throughout. It was a dangerous place for a being who lived in the light, but those who are adjusted to the darkness it was any other place. His eyes caught the shadow of the horse, it almost reminded him of his own that was back at Castle Krakenburg. The entire atmosphere screamed Nohr and it almost made him feel a tad homesick. He looked up at Takumi who looked a bit nervous and whispered, 

“It's amazing, thank you Takumi.”  


The Hoshidan Prince looked surprised but nodded all the same, “I'm glad, I ran to the art room and before I knew it I wanted to give you this. It's...surprising because I started making this the day you arrived, it's almost like...I was supposed to make this for you.” The blush deepened as he looked away, the embarrassment almost too much for him to handle.  


Leo's shoulders tensed and he was moving and in front of Takumi before he even realized the blonde had moved. He raised a hand to a warm cheek and brought the other into a slow kiss.  


Amber eyes widened before slowly closed, hands rose and gripped the shirt in front of him and tried to bring the other closer to him. He let Leo lead the kiss, gave in and just went with it. When the other pulled away he opened his eyes and looked in the dark brown that were gazing back at him.  


“You expect me to keep my control when you say something like that?” Leo practically growled, his voice low and possessiveness was laced in the tone. The hand on Takumi's red cheek slid further and long fingers tangle into silver strands and tugged lightly tilting the submissive prince's head back with a small whimper and hot breath touched a light pink ear. “You were practically made for me Takumi.” He shoved said prince up against the wall and smashed their lips together immediately going to explore the prince's hot mouth.  


The Hoshidan prince pretty much melted into the kiss, a breath hitched in his throat when a knee pressed up between his legs and nudged his hardening length. A feeling of electricity ran down his spine and his legs shook at the immense feeling of something so small. “Ngh...mm...” Moans slipped through as another hand ran under his shirt and roamed Takumi's chest.  


When they broke apart gasps filling the air, Leo slipped the hand out from under the others shirt and opened the door next to them. He pulled away from Takumi and grabbed the canvas and walked into the room and laid it against the wall and went back to Takumi who was still leaning against the wall panting.  


With a strange tenderness pale fingers wrapped around a warm wrist and tugged the owner into the room, the other didn't hesitate and followed without a single thought to it. Takumi let himself be pushed onto the bed, his heart pounding as he gazed up to the blonde.  


He watched silently as pale fingers slowly undressed him, he shifted where he needed to. Once his shirt was removed he was confused when Leo started taking off his top, he flinched when he felt something cool and yet soft run over his chest to his lower body and seemed to toy at his pants. Finally having enough he sat up and saw familiar strands of shadows slowly working to remove his pants, he looked up at the blonde who seemed amused at his expression.  


“Being a Mage, I have an easier time controlling elements, including,” He paused as the strands slowly pulled down Takumi's pants, “Darkness, and I've practiced in depth.” He smirked at the wide amber eyes, he placed a hand on Takumi's chest and gently pushed him back down onto the bed. The hand moved and tugged at the red ribbon which easily came undone and tossed it to the side.  


The Hoshidan prince squirmed on the bed once he was fully exposed, he was so embarrassed his couldn't bring himself to hide. After what happened earlier he knew there was no reason to, Leo has seen him naked, no point to try and hide in bed.  


Leo bended down and nipped at the sensitive skin of Takumi's stomach, he made sure to lick whenever he got a particular respond out of the other. He slowly moved his way up the others chest soaking up all the small sounds he forced out of Takumi. When he got a nub he toyed the other with his hand making sure to make use out of his nails as he sucked at the one in front of him.  


“Ah...hn….ahn...fu...ck...Leo...” Every small whimper that worked it's way out of swollen lips was delicious to the blonde's ears. He made a note to get his special room soundproofed back in Nohr. Whenever he got Takumi there was going to be a fun time.  


Something tapped at his entrance, Takumi snapped his eyes open and tried to look down. The blonde was making use of his hands, one at his nipple the other ran up and down a thigh in a comforting gesture. He laid his head back down relaxing, thinking that it was just his imagination when it happened again. This time whatever it was pushed past the ring of muscle and expanded pressing against his walls.  


Leo pulled away and watched the emotions run through the amber eyes he loved so much. A mixture of confusion and want, and a shade of anxiety over not knowing what was currently entering him. He brought both of his hands to Takumi's ass and gently pulled them apart to reveal the twitching entrance that had no sign of anything having entered.  


He moved his gaze slowly back to Takumi's, the others pants and grown faster and groans were slipping out with every other breath despite the hand that went over Takumi's mouth to block any more sounds.  


The blonde prince watched with interest as the hand fell away from Takumi's mouth and gripped onto the cover of the bed. A part in the back of his mind working to control the small section that he entered into the others body. He was always curious how it would affect someone, never did with Niles and he was glad he waited.  


Whatever it was that was moving inside of him was about the size of Leo's fingers inside of him, but they were one rather than separate fingers. He had given up trying to figure out what exactly it was, it was obviously Leo's ability that he apparently plans to make full use out of.  


A nudge in a certain spot and Takumi was arching his back as the rush of pleasure ran through him letting out a long moan as the pressure stayed there, not moving but small tingles ran up his spine.  


Leo's cock was hard at this point, just watching Takumi lose his mind in ecstasy and able to focus on every detail, rather than have most of his mind lost in the tight heat that was Takumi. It was amazing, the others slim body arched, head tossed back the bruises he had left standing out on the slight pale skin.  


Licking his dry lips he brought his own fingers to Takumi's entrance, dissipating the dark smoke that was inside Takumi and entered them at once. The other was sure how to take it, all of a sudden he was empty and then the three very real fingers entered his entrance and he welcomed the intrusion all of again. It was different and mildly uncomfortable, having the dry fingers stretching his already opened hole.  


Leo watched as amber eyes narrowed slightly as he moved his unprepared fingers inside the tight walls despite having been stretched only moments before. He knew that he wasn't going to take Takumi without preparation, it will tear him apart. There will be time for experiments one day, but right now he couldn't afford to injure Takumi in a way that wasn't acceptable while in Hoshido.  


Once he was sure his partner was prepared enough he reached for the nightstand and pulled out a bottle that Niles told him to bring just encase he got lucky. He silently thanked the used to be thief in his head as he lathered himself up and placed the head at Takumi's entrance.  


Their eyes made contact and Leo waited a moment just encase the other had any second thoughts this time. Takumi smiled softly and nodded, he was ready, he wanted to be taken.  


As Leo pushed in slowly the surge of possessiveness rushed through his head and he rammed into Takumi unable to take the slow pace he started. A loud drawn out groan came out of the Hoshidan prince's lips at the sudden fullness inside of him. He moaned the blonde's name as the hot dick inside of him started to move, it was so much bigger then the shadow one from earlier, it was real and hard and it filled him in a way the other didn't.  


As the dark prince continued his thrusts into the tight hot heat surrounding him, several thoughts were flying threw his head and he knew that he was in trouble. The darker thoughts that occupied his mind that forced him to take it out on Niles were forcing themselves upward. The others submission to his power made it difficult for him to keep it together. This was about them, right here and now.  


When Takumi let out another long moan he knew he found that special spot and focused on it and rammed into it with a force he was surprised he had in him. He covered Takumi's lips with his own to swallow the loud moans that the blonde was sure you could hear on the other side of the castle if left unfiltered.  


'Mark, claim, yours.' The thoughts swirling in Leo's head as he brought the other to the brink. Himself included. He took Takumi's mouth as he was his body, completely his. He felt the heat tighten around him and he knew Takumi was coming.  


“Leo! I'm...I'm...” Takumi tried to warn the other but it was to late, he came, cum spurting out of his untouched cock as his body shuttered. He heard the blonde let out a groan and he felt the warm cum filling his body.  


The Nohrian prince was going to collapse on top of the exhausted prince, but he gathered his strength and pulled out enjoying the whimper that came out of Takumi yet again despite him trying to hold it back. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned Takumi's release off of them so they could at least sleep without it all over them before settling down next to the other, pulling up the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Takumi's bare waist pulling him close. His chest meeting the others back and legs tangling together. He rested his forehead on a shoulder as he listened to the others breathing as it slowly evened out. 

And soon enough, everything went dark.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

He was warm and comfortable, he was in someone's arms and he couldn't find it in him to care. He was safe. He didn't have to care who saw him, all he cared about about were the arms that held him. There were a pair of lips kissing the back of his neck and were slowly working their way down. They stopped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and sucked gently sending small shiver down his spine.  


The arms moved and cool hands settled on his waist and the tips of fingers moved in soft circle. He opened his eyes slightly and struggled to keep them so when the blurry world slowly came into focus. His mind moved sluggishly trying to pull up his last memory when he felt teeth at the crook of his neck, he shuddered at the teeth bit into his skin but not strong enough to break it. He moaned softly when a hot tongue touched his skin among the teeth and soothed the bitten area.  


“Your so peaceful when you sleep,” A familiar low voice spoke in his ear, his mind pulling up an image to the person it belongs to. “Makes me want to wipe it away and replace it with mindless pleasure.” The voice became a bit rough, the hands on his waist moved inward and stroked the sensitive skin of his inner thighs making him open his legs a tiny bit.  


He closed his eyes and let himself relax into the motions, teeth bit into his red ear and tugged lightly, he let out a groan in his throat as his head tilted following the pull. He mumbled the name belonging the person behind him and gasped softly when a hand wrapped around his half-hard cock.  


His ear was released followed by a soft chuckle, “You make such sweet sounds Takumi, make more of them for me.” The hand started to move slowly and involuntarily his hips started to thrust lightly for more friction. The other hand moved up his body, first toying with his balls then dragged his nails across his skin, the light pain sending pleasure through him. The nails stopped between his nipples, the touch disappeared only to reappear with a thumb on one pink nub and the pointer finger on the other, the nails digging into them and coaxing them into hardness.  


“Gah...ahn...nn...” He couldn't keep the sounds in anymore, pain and pleasure mixing together made his head fuzzy unable to think past the touches on his body. He could feel the hard cock pressing into his ass behind him, and he wanted so badly to put it somewhere else. His mouth, ass he didn't care he just wanted it. “Please...”  


“What do you want baby?” The hand on him slowed, the grip loosened but still held on, a nail toying around the head avoiding the slit leaking pre-cum.  


“You...i-” His voice trailed off, the fingers playing with his nipples stopped but started making soft circle around them in a soothing motion. He shook his head lightly at the switch from pain to the softness, “You...I want you...”  


The hand around him fell away all together, making him whimper at the lost and then slightly wet fingers gripped his chin and turned his head. He opened his eyes again to see the image of Leo clearing, his face close enough that all he had to do was lean just a little bit to kiss him.  


But he didn't, a thumb stroked his cheek and he leaned into the touch. “You have to be specific baby,” Leo spoke, the lust in his eyes stood out, it was primal, it told Takumi that if under different circumstances he'd be tied to the bed with his brain turned to mush.  


Takumi swallowed and closed his eyes again, he was embarrassed. He wanted something that even thinking about made him feel shame, he wanted what the look in those dark eyes promised. Dominance, he wanted to be dominated. He wanted to be degraded, he didn't want to care about what others thought, he wanted his sole focus to be the one who cared for him. He wanted his mind narrowed to the point where the only thing he knew was the blonde behind him. He wanted the pain, he wanted the pleasure, he wanted everything this Nohrian could throw at him and break him.  


It was a part of him he never knew existed, a part of him that stayed buried inside of him and never even saw the light of day till this man came into his life. A part of him that arose with one dream and slowly started to awaken ever since. And now that the dark prince was in his life there was no going back. He had a taste of it several times now, against the wall, the library, last night...He opened up and let it in every time and he wanted it. He was in too deep, there was no crawling out of it now.  


“Your cock...” He whispered, letting himself open up to the other, “I need it in me...I need you...to...” He opened his eyes and turned to stare back into the murky brown, “Dominate...please...” He was begging he knew it, he was to weak to fight this craving, and oddly enough...he was okay with that.  


Before his mind could even comprehend what was happening, his body was moved to where he was on his hands and knees on the soft mattress. Still naked, the covers laid at his feet as a pair of hands on his ass and spread his cheeks revealing in entrance. He yelped when a warm tongue circled his entrance and pressed in slightly before pulling away. “Now, now baby. I love the noises you make but you'll have to try to be a bit quiet, don't want anyone walking in on us now do you?” And without another word the tongue was back and Takumi's arms couldn't hold him up any longer, he gripped the pillow below him and bit his wrist in an attempt to silent himself.  


The slick tongue wormed it's way past his walls and swirled inside him, he felt a finger slide alongside the wet muscle. A whine escaped his throat and before he knew it there was a metallic taste in his mouth, he released his wrist to see blood leaking out of the bite mark. “Shit...” That was both a reaction to the movement inside of him and the fact he bit his wrist hard enough to draw blood.  


The tongue pulled out but another finger slid inside, the other hand picked up his bleeding wrist making the other sit up along with him. Lips touched the wound and the tongue that was just in him a moment ago came out and licked the wound. The blonde pulled away and rested his chin in the crook of Takumi's neck and whispered, “Amazing, truly amazing. Your hole is still so loose from earlier, your blood tastes of the light you live in. Yet...” There was a hint of marvel in his voice, “You want the darkness, you WANT it to consume you.”  


Takumi shook his head in in denial, he couldn't possibly want something like that. Why would he want to be taken in by the likes of...likes of...oh…  


He wanted Leo, he wanted Leo to have every part of who he is. His body, mind, heart and soul. Leo IS the culmination of darkness, his entire family is, but he wanted Leo specifically to have him.  


Whatever denial that was left in his mind vanished, his body becoming limp as he leaned into the blonde as a third finger entered him.  


“So you finally realize, don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” Softly the blonde nudged him forward so he was back facing the bed as the hands went back to his waist, the fingers pulling out and the head of a hard cock nudged his entrance. Slowly the first inch was pushed in and Takumi moaned at the already familiar sensation of being filled, at the burning sensation at being stretched in such a way.  


He wasn't expecting it when the blonde suddenly thrusts all the way into him the pain and pleasure intensified as his body shook, he mouth gaping open as he held back his screams, only letting out harsh breaths. He groaned as the hardness pulled out before slamming right back into him at a different angle.  


This repeated until a familiar sensation spread throughout Takumi's body and what left of his mind that reminded him to keep silent fell away as a particularly loud moan came out of his lips. It was partially muffled due to the pillow he was facing, but it didn't stop the precious noises from reaching the blonde's ears. He smirked, his face flushed but it was clear he was still in control, “Look at you, moaning for more of my cock like the slut you are. Barely knew me for a day and you've already had me inside of you four times.” He leaned down and whispered harshly into a red ear, “I wonder what your brother would say if he saw you like this, begging for cock like a bitch?”  


Shit, apparently Takumi also had a thing for dirty talk as well. It seemed impossible for him to be harder but somehow it was. His whole body shuddered at the words and slowly moved his hips into the thrusts to get the hardness in him deeper into his body. “Leo….Sir, please...Gah...” He gasped, cut off as his hair was tugged tilting his head back and teeth latched onto his skin in a different spot this time and sucked harshly.  


He was close, and by the way the walls around his cock were tightening his lover was close as well. He needed to push Takumi just a little more, so he slowed his thrusts to a crawl, he agreed with the other when a whine slipped out of the pink kissed lips but he kept it to that pace, just barely letting his tip graze the others prostate.  


It was maddening, begs and pleads left his mouth and he didn't care how he looked, slow torturous pleasure racked his nerves and he needed to come. He needed to feel the warm pleasure of being filled, he wanted to let go and allow Leo to consume what was left of his pride that he gave to the other. “I'm going to...Leo, I...I...”  


The hot breath was back against his ear as his eyes closed as his body reached the peak, “Come Takumi, let me fill and mark you with my seed.”  


The world went white, Takumi was dimly aware of the cry of Leo's name that left his lips as his body tensed and that heavy rush of pleasure filled his being. For the third time in less than twenty four hours, he felt that warm pulse of cum rushing into him and it felt so comforting. He didn't know how he could go back to not having this sensation once the blonde leaves.  


They were still as they both came to their senses, Takumi's eyes were half lidded, he felt the now soft length leave his body, he inhaled deeply to avoid anymore unnecessary sounds. He felt Leo collapse next him yet again, and this time instead of just laying there, he slowly turned around and faced the Nohrian prince for the first time clearly since he woke up.  


He rested his head against the pale chest and sighed deeply, way to comfortable to get up right now. “What a way to wake up.” He spoke quietly ignoring the stickiness on their chests as arms wrapped around him.  


Leo let out a soft chuckle, he realized then that he was doing that. “Sorry about that, I was only trying to wake you up but I uh...got carried away.”  


An amused smile graced pink lips as amber eyes met the warm brown, “It's okay.” He blushed and buried his face in the blonde's chest, “What happened during surprised me a bit.”  


The blonde thought back to the Takumi's words of submission as he ran a hand through the curtain of silver hair and smiled, “You were amazing like that, all submissive willing to do anything for me.”  


Takumi looked back up at gave the other prince a harsh glare, though the effect was lost due to the heavy blush coloring his cheeks. “I wasn't-” He was interrupted when lips met his softly but enough to stop all train of thought as his body settled back into bliss. When the other pulled away Takumi just stared at him, eyes fluttering in confusion only a small part of his brain registered that devious smirk on Leo's lips.  


“You melt at a simple kiss, I rather like your stubbornness it's great on you, but having you become so pliant at my simple touches and your eyes glazing, looking at your lord as you wait for his touch….It's a good look on you.” The dark prince said that last part humorously, glad to get another halfhearted glare out of the other.  


“You sure look highly upon yourself 'Lord' Leo.” The sarcasm was strong in the tone of voice Takumi took, looking slightly amused as well. Whatever was going on here, he liked it. Though it won't stop him from trying to get a rise out of the other.  


They just laid there for a bit unaware of the time just quietly talking amongst themselves. The silver haired prince revealed his confusion about why he acted like he did when it came to the other, and of course he wasn't exactly happy to hear the blonde's explanation.  


The blonde told him of his history and how his irritation levels got so bad where his retainer had to step in and give him a form of release that actually seemed to help. Surprisingly the irritation was actually caused due to the dark prince's 'need' for dominance and having complete control. Takumi had heard of such things before from Hinata once, relationships being based on such a give and take level but Oboro stepped in and halted the conversation before it went any further, much to Takumi's (dis)pleasure.  


And apparently since they were, in Leo's terms, soul mates, his submissive nature was to compliment him. Heck maybe the reason why the Hoshidan prince trusts the other so easily after his walls went down to let him in is because they met in some previous life, though he highly doubted that part.  


“I don't know Leo, this is so much and you're leaving tomorrow. How can we possibly have a relationship if we'll be separated in mere hours?” It was a topic neither of them really wanted to bring up. They have a limited about of time before the time came for them to be separated and neither of them were ready to come out to their families. Although Leo was sure his siblings would be happy for him no matter what, and 

Takumi knew his family would as well, of course it didn't stop the lurch in his stomach thinking about it.  


“I'll be fine Takumi, I know it. It was supposed to be a secret but Xander was planning on having his coronation in a few months. So we'll see each other then, and I know my family will be okay with it, so I'm sure they'll be happy to have you if you choose to stay for a while.” It was hard to admit, but Leo had been thinking about this for a while before he woke the other prince with their...activities.  


The Hoshidan prince nodded lightly, it sounded like a good idea. He could tell his family soon and maybe they'll have warmed up to the idea of him and Leo.  


'Or what if they're angry and won't let me see him again!?' He struck the thought out of his head as soon as he thought it. He remembered what Orochi said before Leo and his family arrived, his family will accept him no matter what happens. “Then I'll tell them some time after you all have left.” He pulled the other in for a hug, wincing slightly at the stickiness again, they really need to wash up soon, “I really...don't want to be away from you.”  


The dark prince buried his face in silver locks and inhaled Takumi's the scent, “Neither do I, but your mine and I'm yours and that won't change.” And that was enough for him, and it was enough for the other as well.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

It didn't take long for them to finally get out of the guest bed and go wash up together. Much to the Hoshidan prince's displeasure it was early enough for people to be up and around now, which meant he was going to have to be careful getting back to his room without people noticing he had the same clothes from yesterday. Or that he spent the night with 2nd prince of Nohr.  


Said prince didn't let the other leave without giving Takumi a peck on the cheek. The Hoshidan prince ignored the blush that was surely rising and left to his room. He only had a limited time to get ready before his retainers showed up.  


The day passed by fairly quickly. Both families spent the day together just chatting happily. And it didn't surprise either of the youngest prince's when they're respective older brothers subtly scooted closer to the other, not enough for the others to notice but enough to make Camilla raise an eyebrow at them.  


That night they had a small festival to celebrate the new bonds between the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families. Takumi and Leo spent the entire time inseparable much to the confusion of the older siblings. Ryoma and Hinoka for Takumi due to his tendency to be distrustful of others and keeping them at arm's length. Xander and Camilla of Leo due to the fact that he usually spent a lot of his time reading without being interrupted by others.  


Later on the two just laid there in Takumi's bed this time, limbs tangled as they enjoyed the others presence. The silver haired prince made it clear that they weren't having any more activities that night, it was hard enough to hide the limp he had as it was, and he just wanted to relax in the others arms. It made his heart ache with just the thought that the other was leaving soon.  


They traded words back and forward and eventually just laid there in silence, eventually drifting off to sleep. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The Nohrian Family have left for their journey home, the black and gold carriages being pulled by the same black horses. Takumi waved farewell, his heart aching at Leo's departure but was assured he will see him again soon.  


“Are you sure about that?” The silver haired prince spun around at Ryoma's voice, not noticing the atmosphere chilling.  


Takumi blinked at tilted his head in confusion, “What are you talking about big broth-”  


“He's talking about your little crush on Prince Leo.” Hinoka spoke up bringing attention to her, “After all, why would somebody like HIM want somebody like you?”  


He stepped back away from his older siblings, shocked at the harshness in Hinoka's voice, she hasn't sounded this angry since Corrin was taken. “O-of course he wants me, why else would-”  


“He leave you behind? With a promise to see you again? Because he cares?” Ryoma spat, his voice dark and he seemed to loom above him and made him feel small, “Face it Takumi, he doesn't care, he was just playing with you. Your weak and pathetic, why would someone as strong and smart as him want you?”  


Takumi shook at the words and shook his head his arms wrapping around his stomach as if in an attempt to protect himself from the harsh words. Something felt wrong, there was no way his siblings really thought of him like that, they wouldn't put him down like an ant...would they?  


“Big brother, m-maybe you should rethink this. If Prince Leo truly had feelings for you, w-wouldn't he leave something for you to r-remember him by?” Sakura's soft voice spoke up, it was kind and unsure like she sounds when she wants to avoid hurting someone.  


He looked at her eyes wide, he couldn't understand why Sakura of all people was against him. She was to kind, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him…  


“You idiot, of course she would!” Hinoka yelled as if reading his thoughts, “You're so pathetic, you think that just because we're related by blood that we won't hurt you? As if!”  


There was a familiar blue glow, he turned to where the source was coming from and stumbled a bit in surprise as he saw Sakura holding the Fujin Yumi, aiming an arrow at him. His heart stopped as he saw the quiet hatred in her eyes and the blue arrow was released and worked it's way into his chest.  


He stared at the sky, or what he thinks is the sky. The world went black, he was on his back now and family was gone. They left him alone...hurt...they truly didn't..care?  


A black boot stepped on his wound and his back arched in pain as his mouth hung open silently screaming as his body shook. He forced his blurry eyes to look up and saw a familiar pale face, blonde hair and haunting brown eyes. “Look at you, betrayed by your own Sacred Weapon, abandoned by your family.” His voice was cold as steel and didn't have a trace of kindness in it, “Oh well, at least you were a good fuck, but your usefulness is gone. You can stay here and rot for all I care.”  


He turned to leave and Takumi couldn't only force out, “But I thought you...” He coughed into his hand and saw blood on it as he turned to look hopelessly at the blonde.  


The steps halted but the blonde didn't turn around, “Thought what? That I loved you?” He turned around then his eyes full of hate and disgust, “As if, I just wanted to take advantage of you having the Fujin Yumi and have you under my thumb. The sex was just an added bonus, at least you look nice enough for me to make it seem real...if just barely.” He laughed, and it wasn't the lighthearted chuckle but dark and sinister and the echoes of his steps walked away rang in Takumi's ears. The abandoned prince curled in on himself ignoring the bleeding wound, he was done for...his heart was crushed and all those he cared for have left him to die. He didn't want happened any more, just let his tears run as choked sobs left him.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Amber eyes snapped open and just stared at nothing as his brain worked to tell him where he was. He blinked rapidly as it started to take the information now that he was awake. Leo was looking at him, his eyes full of concern a stark contrast to the hatred that they were full of before.  


“Takumi? Are you alright?” The blonde asked, his voice unusually soft almost as if he would break if he spoke too loudly.  


By instinct the distraught prince went to say that he was fine but immediately stopped, he knew he couldn't do that to Leo. It was obvious that he was far from fine, he could feel the tears that are at the corner of his eyes and the wetness on his cheeks. He must look like a mess.  


He forced himself to sit up and he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the other. So instead of answering with words, he lightly shook his head and let it fall and rested itself on the others shoulder. Leo took a hand and rubbed his back soothingly, “It's alright, everything's fine now. The nightmares of ended.”  


Without thinking about it words slipped out of his mouth and told the other what he saw, the harsh words of his family, being stabbed by Fujin's own arrow from Sakura, and how the dream version of Leo smashed his heart and left him to bleed. He shuddered as he held on tightly not willing to let go, afraid that if he did he'll see that same heartless smirk. His heart wouldn't last if it turned out to be real.  


Hands rested on his shoulders and lightly pushed him away, and before he could ask what the other was doing lips met his, a hand rising to hold the back of his head to deepen it. As if by magic the hurt faded away, the loneliness disappeared altogether and all there was, was just him with those warm lips on his.  


He panted slightly when Leo pulled away and met his eyes as their foreheads touched, the brown eyes were full of love and a thumb wiped away a lone tear that fell, “It's okay, none of it is true. I love you, understand? Your beautiful, stubborn, intelligent, skillful...I could go on but we'll be here for a while. The point is, I love you, your FAMILY loves you and we will all be here for you,” He placed a hand on the spot above where Takumi's heart rests, “Even when we're not right by you.”  


All Takumi could do was stare before he wrapped his arms around Leo's neck and just held him close whispering 'Thank you' over and over, until he was to tired to say anymore. Leo just held him, even when the other eventually went limp and fell asleep again. He did some thinking about what Takumi said, he did get that beautiful painting from the other, and he wanted to repay the other for that, but he was leaving not long after breakfast in the morning, what could he possibly give him?  


Eventually an idea did form, while it wasn't anything amazing that he got from Takumi, it will have to do until they see each other again. But anyway, he laid back down gently still holding the now sleeping prince (He silently wondered if he would wake up if he kissed him) and watched, in the back of his mind he heard Brynhildr say that the other was safe from anymore nightmares, being magical even as a book, they could sense certain aspects about people once they're awakened. Knowing the way the mind works is one of Brynhildr's many knowledge works, for being a tome and all.  


He silently thanked his friend and relaxed bringing the other closer to him, snuggling into the silver hair and let himself fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he didn't really feel like taking it on half asleep.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

He was the first to wake up this time, being held was nice and all and he certainly enjoyed the feeling of safeness of being in Leo's arms but he was getting a bit restless now that he was wide awake. Slowly he pulled away being careful not to disturb the blonde's rest. For the first time in a few days there was actual sunlight shining in his window, showing that it was indeed morning.  


Takumi turned his gaze back to Leo and couldn't help the small smile at the peaceful expression Leo has as he sleeps. He ran his hand through the blonde locks as he studied the pale face. It was almost hard to believe that under that peaceful face was a possessive bastard who liked to do nothing but tease him, but he guess that was part of his charm.  


'I told you it will work out in the end.'  


The Hoshidan prince froze for a split second before he remembered that it was just Fujin Yumi, he hadn't heard from them in a while, and it also occurred to him that he thought of Fujin as gender neutral despite having a female voice… Should he fix that?  


'Silly, this is just the voice I use, I'm the spirit of the Sacred Bow. I'm neither female nor male. And I find it funny that you just now think of this.'  


All he could think to do was shrug, 'It never really occurred to me. Been a little busy with...well…you know…' The spirit laughed slightly in his mind.  


'You mean consummating your relationship with Prince Leo.'  


His cheeks turned a light pink as his eyes narrowed wishing he could glare at the bow itself, but Leo thought it'd be better to keep them somewhere where they couldn't bare witness to their...nights.  


His thoughts halted when Leo shifted in his sleep and brown eyes opened a little bit before quickly shutting them and covered them with his hand. “Ugh...why is it so bright?” He mumbled, keeping his eyes shielded from it before opening them again to see Takumi looking down at him.  


“Because for the first time since the day before your arrival we have actual Hoshidan weather, that's how it usually his.” Takumi watched with slight amusement as the blonde hid his head under the covers. He knew of course that he should probably close the curtains, and he will, he was just going to wait a little bit longer.  


“Ugh, I forgot about that. It was such nice weather to, just as bright Nohr can be on a good day.” He peaked his head out from under the sheets carefully avoiding the rays of light. “At least I'm treated to the spectacular view of my beloved in the morning.” The blonde took great pleasure out of the darkening blush of said love's cheeks.  


Takumi looked away and started getting out of bed mumbling to himself about 'over flirtatious prince' and what not. He went over to the curtains and closed them cutting the rays of light so the other prince would be able to go about getting ready without risk of damaging his eyes. “Shouldn't you be heading to your room and...I don't know start packing or something?”  


The blonde frowned and got out of bed and walked to the other prince and wrapped his arms around the shorter prince's waist, feeling him go tense, “Why? Do you want me to leave?”  


At the almost sad tone in Leo's voice Takumi let out a sigh and leaned into his arms, “Of course I don't, it's just...do you really want to keep flirting with me when by the end of the day you'll be on your way home?” 

He left out the following thought of how he'll probably just forget about him in time, just the thought of it made him feel cold.  


As if sensing his worry the arms around him tightened and the blonde rested his chin on his shoulder. “What I want, it by the end of the day...no...by the end of the month I'm still the only thing you can think about, because I can assure you, I will be hard pressed to keep focus on my duties without you around to keep me focused.”  


Takumi couldn't help himself from laughing slightly at the cheesiness of it, “Are you sure you'd want me around? I think I'll be more distracting if anything.”  


The dark prince huffed, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly, “Yeah well, I'd rather have you around at all, make my life less boring.”  


They would have kept up with the banter but the knock at the door made them freeze and stare at it hoping that whoever was on the other side did NOT enter the room. “Lord Takumi are you awake?”  


It was Oboro, Takumi silently thanked the Dawn Dragon, if it had been Hinata he would have been in here by now. “I'm awake Oboro, what is it?”  


“Prince Ryoma wanted me to make sure you are awake, and that he would like to speak to you before breakfast.”  


Despite the fact he knew she couldn't see him, Takumi nodded his head, “Alright, thanks Oboro.”  


“No problem Lord Takumi,” There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke up again, “I'll be heading of then if you don't need me for anything, I'm sure Hinata will stop by at some point so I'll leave you to get ready.” And with that there was an echo of steps in the hallway signaling she has left making the two relax in relief at not being caught.  


“I guess that's my cue for leaving then,” Leo sighs as he released the other prince from his hold and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, “I'll see you at breakfast.”  


“Right.” Takumi watched quietly as the blonde left, once the door closed and he waited a few moments before letting out a sigh and fell back onto his bed.  


'You should be getting ready, your retainer did say your brother wishes to see you.'  


“Yeah I guess,” the Hoshidan prince let out airily, it was already strange to not have that body of warmth holding him, making him let go by just being there. It will definitely be hard to adjust to the blonde's absence. 'Was it worth it?'  


'Was what worth it?'  


The prince rolled onto the stomach and laid his head on his arms, 'Getting this close to Leo, letting him in and giving him all of me...just for a few days?'  


'What do you think?'  


He sighed and shook his head, 'I'm not sure, I think it was but at the same time I'm afraid of the hole he will leave in his wake.'  


'It will be alright Takumi, he'll always be with you even when he is far away.'  


Takumi let out an amused huff and pushed himself up and knelt there on his bed with a small smile, 'I guess. Thanks Fuji.'  


'I'm glad to be of help, and don't forget, you won't be alone. I'll always be here with you.'  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

And with that Takumi set out to getting ready for his day and when he departed from his room he made sure he stood as the proud prince he's supposed to be. The Fujin Yumi on his back, his hair in it's familiar ponytail and back in his comfortable clothes. As he walked through the halls in search of his eldest brother he silently wished that Oboro had told him where he'd be able to find him.  


Eventually he wound up at his brother's room yet again, figuring that it actually should be the first place he checked. He went to open the door but discovered that it was locked, Takumi narrowed his eyes lightly at this, it was odd that Ryoma locked his door. He usually left it open encase someone needed him for emergency reasons.  


He heard some light shuffling around, so Ryoma was in there. Knocking on the door he said “Ryoma? Oboro said you wanted to talk to me?” 'Again,' he thought. It was only a few days ago where he was in a similar position all over again.  


He heard a thud and what could be someone cursing, “Ah..Takumi I'll...be right there.” Ryoma sounded odd, it sounded like he was panicking for some reason, 'what is going on in there?' He just about regretted asking himself this when the door eventually opened revealing his eldest brother, at first glance there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary but then he noticed that his clothes and hair were rumpled a bit, and it was highly out of character of him to let his hair get into such a state considering how annoying it his to deal with knots. “You got here sooner than I thought you would, little brother.”  


Raising an eyebrow he said “I was already up when Oboro got me, is something wrong?” His confusion was obvious as he took in his brother's state.  


Before his brother could answer someone walked from behind the door, blonde hair, dark armor and a sword black as night, “Hello Prince Takumi, I hope your morning has been well so far.” He was curt and didn't seem to care at all about how it seem, being in the High Prince's quarters early in the morning and the fact that said High Prince seemed flustered.  


Everything sunk in very quickly and the silver-haired prince blushed and stuttered, “Prince Xander! Uh...I'll just leav-” He went to do just that but his brother stopped him before he could make his getaway.  


“Hold on Takumi, let me explain.”  


Takumi looked at his older brother and sighed a bit, “You don't need to explain, whoever you choose to be with I'm not judging, as long as he makes you happy got that?” It seemed that Ryoma was skittish about his relationships like he was, it made him feel better if only a little bit.  


Ryoma let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his little brother, “Thanks, that means a lot to me.”  


The Sniper let himself smile a little bit, “Hey, what are brothers for?”  


“Speaking of which,” Xander broke there little brotherly bonding (apparently) and turned to Takumi, “I was going to ask you this, but you caught us the wrong time.” He had an amused smile as both Hoshidan brothers blushed lightly, “But what is going on with you and Leo? I haven't seen him in such a good mood before, even if he had tried to hide it.”  


Takumi's blush deepened slightly as he looked away, it was enough for the two crowned prince's to know the answer without being told. Though that didn't stop the youngest of the three to push it off, “We're just friends, that's it. And even then it's not much.” With that he spun and walked away without a set destination in mind. Not without hearing the blonde prince to say one more thing.  


“I'm glad he's happy with you.”

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

When breakfast arrived Takumi did his best to avoid Leo much to said prince's displeasure. It was nothing against him it was just that even though Ryoma and Xander quite possibly knew the truth of their relationship already he didn't want to make it obvious. Which was kind of hard to do when he sat right next to you trying to play sideways footsies.  


Eventually the time came for the Nohrian family and Corrin to leave, the sky had clouded over enough for the light to not be harmful enough to be permanent.  


Before Leo went to aboard the carriage for his family he grabbed Takumi's elbow and dragged him to a quiet area so they could be alone one last time. “Well...it's time.”  


The silver haired prince avoided eye contact but the tightness in his chest pretty much forced him to look back up to him. He was doing his best to keep calm but he couldn't help the build up of tears behind his eyes, so he just did what he could to hold them back. “I guess it is. Um...I'm sorry about how I acted at breakfast, when I met up with Ryoma, it turned out Xander had a question for me and well...they kinda know now.”  


The blonde nodded, he knew Takumi's personality by now and he found it too cute to be annoyed with it. The other prince's shyness made it so hard to resist. “And I assume they're okay with it considering there was no problems at breakfast.”  


Takumi nodded, “Well it'd be hard for them to have a problem with it when the two of them have officially gotten together.”  


Leo chuckled and nodded his head, he figured as much when he said Xander had the question for him. That would mean he was comfortable to ask such a question with Ryoma right there. That said much already.  


But anyway, “So I wanted to...give you something, but I'm afraid I can't until I return to Nohr, so until then I have something that will remind you of something very important.” He leaned forward and whispered hotly into the already blushing prince's ear, “Your mine.” He pulled away and lifted a head and focused his mind. Shadows formed above his hand into a shape and slowly turned into a solid form into what looked like a collar of sorts. “I don't want you to doubt me, and more importantly yourself, about our relationship. So this,” He gestured to the collar, “Is a promise that no matter what, I will love you and that we will be together again.” The collar of solid shadows fell into his hand, he took the other and unlatched and gestured towards Takumi with both hands in silent question.  


Takumi stared at the dark purple collar, a part of him so badly wanted it to be placed around his neck. The promise filled him with warmth and he was more than willing to reach up to the top bit of his shirt and moved it around so there was room for the collar to be placed and be hid underneath it. He was surprised at how solid it felt, like leather and if he hadn't seen it form himself he would have thought it was so. He bit his lower lip as his fingers toyed with it lightly, it was so strange at how RIGHT it felt to have it there.  


He looked back at Leo to say something but whatever it was faded out of his mind when warm lips covered his own in one last kiss. He brought his hands to wrap around the others neck and just held him. When they parted Leo spoke his voice warm, a hint of sadness detected in it, “Feel free to remove at anytime, I know there will be moments when you cannot hide it and I am sure you don't want the others to see it.”  


The Hoshidan prince could only say one thing, “Thank you.” And brought him back into another hug. They heard Elise's voice call for Leo and they separated for the last time completely. The silver haired prince fixed his shirt to hide the collar and went to join the others.  


“It was great to see you again big brother, I hope you will be able to visit us in Nohr someday.” Corrin spoke to Ryoma, but it was clear it was a message for his entire Hoshidan family.  


“I hope someday we will be able to, take care on the journey back.” The eldest Hoshidan prince said as he turned to Xander, “Thank you for returning the Fujin Yumi here when you could have simply kept it in Nohr. It is a large sign of trust.”  


Xander nodded, “Please think nothing of it, it was the right to do.” He turned to Takumi, “I'm sure you will use it wisely, Prince Takumi.”  


The youngest Hoshidan prince nodded, “Of course.” And with a knowing look from Xander, he thanked the rest of them for welcoming him and his family as they all said their goodbyes one last time.  


When the black horses took of with the carriages Sakura was waving goodbye and actually yelling 'goodbye' to them as it disappeared. Takumi only watched in silence, the solid collar on his neck a reminder that he had nothing to fear, Leo's love was true and they will be together again.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Brown eyes gazed out of the tinted windows of the carriage as he watched the land go by. Elise was happily telling of her time spent with Sakura and her retainers, and how Effie got along with the samurai girl that spent a lot of her time with the youngest sister.  


“How about you Leo?” Camilla's calm voice brought him out of his trance and blinked at his sister with a small 'hm?'  


“Yeah! How was your time in Hoshido? Bet your gonna miss spending time with Prince Takumi!” Elise said excitedly clapping her hands together with a big grin on her face and Leo couldn't help a small chuckle at her enthusiasm.  


“Yeah well...” He trailed off and looked back out the window with a look on his face that made the purple haired princess gasp slightly.  


“Oh my, tell me Leo. Is it possible you've been taken in by Prince Takumi?”  


Corrin blinked in surprise and looked at his adoptive younger brother, “Is that true Leo?”  


The blonde looked at all of them ignoring the knowing look in Xander's eyes, smirked lightly and turned his gaze back to the passing world, “Maybe a bit.”  


That spoke louder than words, Elise squealed much to the displeasure with the rest of her siblings. “Yay! We have to make sure they visit now! Or at least Prince Takumi! Oh, what should the occasion be?”  


The blonde half listened as Xander tried to calm the youngest of them down despite the fact she won't listen and throw out ideas of what they could do. After all has things he needs to plan as well. He was sure Niles and Odin were going to have lots of questions for him, they knew of the details of the dreams so they knew that whoever was chosen by the weapon would be important to Leo. And what should he prepare in his 'play' room for when his soul mate visits, because he wants to make sure it'll be an experience neither of them will forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing the sequel however I have a problem, I'm lacking a bit of different ideas to put into it. So if there's something you'd like to see in the smut or maybe an answer to something plot wise or an idea your interested in let me know in the comments or send me a message. I could use the different ideas. Thanks for reading, it means so much to me.


End file.
